


The Good, the Bad, and the Desperate

by thegodmachine



Series: Prom AU [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegodmachine/pseuds/thegodmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Eames is desperate, Arthur is lonely and everybody else’s love story keeps getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tom Hardy’s character in  
> [Scenes of a Sexual Nature](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcFD8MrXfSc).  
> We all know Eames is suave as hell; I just really wanted Eames to have been like this as a young man.

Saturday, May 26th

10:05 AM

Arthur has only had one crush in his life. She was beautiful, kind and totally out of his league, and her name was Holly. She was tall, blonde, and smart and everything he wanted; She was his definitive dream girl. His closest friends always teased that he would only ever have her in a dream, which Arthur accepted, feeling too shy to ever actually make his move.

That was Arthur two weeks ago: Shy, geeky Arthur.

Chemistry lab paired them up and somehow Holly seemed to like him in reality. He helped her with her homework during their free period that they shared in the morning and gave her his packed lunch as breakfast which left him pathetic and hungry later in the day. She had even accepted seeing him after school at Stanley’s Pizzeria a Friday ago in which she spent the entire afternoon talking about prom and how her father only just now gave her permission to attend but by then everyone had already paired up.

Arthur hadn't planned on going but he had a sudden bout of courage (or maybe it was the pizza talking) and asked her.

Stupid him.

She said yes by the way, which was how Arthur found himself on the front steps of his school the morning of prom having this conversation:

“I’m sorry, Arthur,” Holly said, flipping blonde hair over her shoulder. He still found her beautiful in spite of himself. “But Robert asked me the other day and I’ve liked him forever…I’m sorry. I told him yes. I’m going to have to back out of going… _with you_ tonight.”

She gave him a sympathetic look. Boy, if he thought his worst nightmare was a girl saying no when you ask her out, he hadn't even considered how it would feel if she said yes first.

“I’m so sorry,” She said again and handed him the ticket he bought her.

Arthur felt his stomach drop. Last week at Stanley’s, he had thought she had wanted to go with him. She had smiled at him and he had this crazy idea that she might even like him too. He felt his throat burn and he tried to keep what might be a panic attack from brewing. He didn't need to make this situation worse for himself by crying.

He put his hands in his pocket and felt the prom tickets with all the weight in the world they shouldn’t have. He had already picked his outfit out and chipped in with his friends for a limo, with the stupid idea that tonight was really going to happen.

“Yeah, sure,” He said feeling he should say something. “Don’t worry about it…I just figured…yeah. It’s cool.”

He felt stupid and small and the look she was giving him wasn’t helping.

“I’m sorry,” She patted his shoulder awkwardly. “We’re still friends, right?”

Arthur didn’t know what she was expecting with that question. That he would be able to look her in the eye after this? That he could be friends with her after this when he felt so foolish?

“I—yeah, I’ll see you in class on Monday,” He said pathetically.

She nodded just as eager to end this conversation. “I have a hair appointment, I have to go. See you next week.”

Arthur nodded. He let his head drop when she brushed past him. He blindly walked around the school building; it was deserted except for a few cars in the parking lot. Probably Saturday detention though he knew the decoration committee would arrive soon. He wouldn't be surprised if the breakfast club inside were having more fun than he was right now.

The back of the school had several fields: the football field, the soccer field, the track field and the baseball field. Arthur headed to the sport shed and grabbed a bat and the pitching machine. Nothing like getting over heartache like hitting the shit out of a few baseballs.

 

 

 

11:12 AM

“That was Arthur,” Dom said as he dropped his phone on his bed. Mal was splayed out, her dark hair fanned out on the bed and a magazine held above her as she tried to read.

“How was our Arthur?” Mal asked lightly. She and Dom were only a year older than their close friend but Mal liked to treat him like she was his mother. It had begun as a joke when she met him and could tell how uncomfortable he was about familiarity with strangers. What was a joke has now just become their relationship-standard.

“His date dumped him to go with someone else,” Dom explained with a heavy sigh. “He said he’s not coming tonight but that we could keep his deposit for the limo.”

“Non,” Mal said instantly. She threw the magazine to the side and sat up on the bed. “Non, Arthur is coming tonight. We must insist. You know I leave for home in a few weeks. I want to have a cherished memory of the three of us before I go.”

“You want to call him up and tell him that?” Dom asked, though that might actually work. Arthur couldn’t bear to disappoint Mal hence why he let her push him around so much, though he seemed to let any girl do that these days. However, Mal was here on an exchange student program and would be leaving soon, and so if Mal asked, Arthur would easily comply. However Dom has known Arthur since Arthur’s freshmen year and didn’t want to push his friend too hard after something like this. “I think he was crying.” He said and sat beside Mal on the bed.

“Was he?” She asked, her eyebrows knitting together at the thought. “Poor Arthur.”

“Well…probably not, you know Arthur, but if he could cry I think he would,” Dom said.

Mal still looked sad. “Mon petit cheri. He holds so much inside.”

“What do we do? I mean prom is tonight?” Dom asked. “Should we still go?”

Mal thought for a moment. “Ah, I’ve an idea,” She said. “Ariadne will go with him.”

“Who?” Dom asked Blankly and Mal sighed at him.

“My cousin,” she said. “You met her a few days ago.”

Right, he squinted in remembrance. “Right, that's right. I remember now.”

Mal smiled at her boyfriend. Dom was a bit clueless at times, forgetting things like meeting a family member of his girlfriend but then again, Mal had worn her slinky white summer dress that evening and Dom couldn't be blamed for not taking his eyes off of her.  

“I think they will be well matched," she said speaking of Arthur.

“That's great but is she even still here?"

“Oui,” Mal nodded. “She leaves on Sunday.”

Dom nodded. “How will she feel about this?”

“She’ll love it,” Mal kissed him when the idea began to take form excitedly in her head, the idea of her cousin and her Arthur dating. “She’s been bored so prom will excite her. She is Américain, non? I hear prom is big here?”

Dom kissed her. “It’s very big here.” They fell back into the bed, their hands pressed to the others cheeks. “Arthur will have to say yes to this,” Dom said between kisses.

“Oui,” She agreed.

“And so will your cousin,” He said again.

“Oui…” She moaned.

“We should call them,” By this point, Dom didn’t really care what he was saying and neither did Mal as she didn’t even bother to respond but let her hands trail towards his belt.

 

 

 

11:45 AM

“It’s a little pathetic, don't you think?” Ariadne said not too kindly but mostly exhausted. She had spent the entire night playing _Darkest Dungeon_ which had quickly taken over her life. She was wearing a worn sweatshirt and track paints with sandals, too tired to put much of an effort for a guy who was desperate enough to be set up with her in the first place.

Mal wished her cousin would have made some effort but the girl simply gave her an unimpressed look.

“Quoi? Prom?” Mal asked.

“No, I mean this guy,” Ariadne sighed. “I was planning on playing video games tonight.”

“Shush,” Mal placed a finger to her cousin’s lips. “You open your mouth et je deviens très triste.”

“Je suis désolée,” Ariadne chuckled and Mal made a face at her.

“No you're not, I know you too well. You're never sorry,” Mal said. “And your accent is atrocious.”

“Je ne suis pas désolée,” Ariadne said, smirking up at her cousin who continued to mock-scowl at her.

“While I will suffer your fashion choices in public and your obnoxious attempts at the French language, I ask no more comments at Arthur's expense. He is very sweet et mon cheri. He is like my son so be kind,” She encouraged.

“Your son? How old is this kid? He's not really a genius twelve-year old because I think that's illegal in some states,” she complained.

“He’s 17 and très intelligente,” Mal said.

She pushed Ariadne’s hair behind her ears and brushed down a few wild strands. Ariadne made a face but let her cousin tame her hair. The two girls locked arms and walked down the sidewalk from Mal’s home.

 

 

 

“Arthur, it’s just one date,” Dom said tiredly.

“I really don’t want to go,” Arthur grumbled. He was sweaty from his impromptu batting practice.

“Of course you are,” Dom said and received Arthur’s glare. “Mal insists.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, but he was listening. Anything for Mal.

“She’s very sweet, I’m told,” Dom said.

“Mal insists,” Arthur repeated.

“She has this vision that we would all go together,” Dom explained. “Before she goes back home.”

Arthur groaned not liking the reminder that Mal was only here for the school year via exchange program and would be jettisoned back to France once she graduated. “It’s so soon.”

“Yeah it is,” Dom sighed.

“Maybe you should marry her so she can stay in the country,” Arthur said. He was sarcastic but he had a feeling, if deportation wasn't a threat they would wind up married eventually.

“Because she's leaving so soon, she wants to have prom with the three of us,” Dom said _and maybe hook you up with her blood family._ Mal was scary crafty and into planning things behind people's backs. Nobody threw a surprise birthday party like her.

“Okay,” Arthur gave in. “But do I have to go with her cousin?”

Dom gave a slight smile. “Yeah, Mal already set it up. Her name is Ariadne and she’s excited to meet you.”

 

 

 

And that was how Arthur found himself waiting outside a 7-Eleven a half hour later with a cherry slurpee and checking his phone every two minutes. Mal had texted Dom to meet them there but upon arrival it was clear neither girl had arrived yet, but already his drink was nearly empty and he was slurping loudly as he sucked uselessly on his straw.

“Are you texting her?” Arthur finally asked when the silence—aside from his slurping—became too much between him and Dom.

“Yeah, she said they’re on their way,” Dom said.

“They’re late,” Arthur groaned.

“They’re women,” Dom said. He glanced up and smiled looking over Arthur’s shoulder and waved. “And there they are.”

Arthur turned and it all should’ve happened very normally. He’d see Mal, greet her, meet her cousin and then just wait for this girl to decide that she didn’t like him then he could go home and watch TV till seven tonight and then get his single-lonely ass to prom just to please Mal.

Instead it happened like this:

He turned around and saw Mal, tall and beautiful, wearing a distracting white pair of sunglasses and bright red lipstick. Her hair styled in a wavy bob and an all too stylish sense of fashion to truly belong on this side of the Mississippi river. Her cousin on the other hand, was wearing a smudge stained sweatshirt and looked like she just rolled out of bed.

“Arthur,” Mal cried upon seeing him. She kissed his cheeks and took a step back to pull her cousin forward. “This is my cousin. Ariadne.”

“Hi,” She waved awkwardly.

Arthur stood up with his empty cup in his hands.

“Uh, hi,” He mimicked. “I’m Arthur.” They both looked away from each other.

Dom and Mal shared a look.

“Mal, let’s get our drinks,” Dom said to her and Arthur glared at him. ‘ _Don’t leave me’_ his eyes screamed but Dom shrugged and Mal seemed not to notice.

Arthur and Ariadne were left alone on the curb. Arthur felt terribly inadequate and Ariadne looked like she wanted the world to swallow her up or fall asleep.

“So, um, thirsty?” He gestured to the convenient store, but she shook her head. “Ariadne, right?” He checked the pronunciation and she nodded. “You’re Mal’s cousin?”

“Yeah, if you can believe it,” She gestured at her appearance. “I’m much happier hiding in my basement with a code red in one hand and DS in the other.”

Arthur smirked. “You’re into video games?”

Ariadne gave him a curious look. “Yeah, love them. You play?”

“Yeah, I have an Xbox. My name is ImpossibleStaircase45,” He said excitedly.

“ImpossibleStaircase, you sound _so_ interesting,” She said sarcastically. “But I’ve seen worse handles.”

“Impossible staircase refers to the Penrose Stairs, it’s an optical illusion,” He said. “I’m into that kind of stuff. What’s your username maybe we can play something later?”

“Sorry, I’m a Sony kid,” She said.

“Oh no, I was wrong about you. I thought you were cool,” Arthur smirked. Ariadne’s face widened and she smacked his arm in a forward gesture though Arthur didn’t mind it. Actually it broke the ice and Ariadne warmed up to him.

“We’ve got a regular Hatfield and McCoy here,” She giggled. “I think prom is off.”

Ariadne smiled widely at him and Arthur liked the way her eyes lit up. He glanced at Mal and Dom who were leaning against the building lost in their own world rather than paying attention to the impromptu couple they just put together, but he was actually a little thankful for their involvement. He could be at home in his pajamas right now instead of in the company of a pretty girl who played video games and smiled this easily.

“I would love nothing more for that and instead we set up our consoles next to each other and have a regular game-fest but I think this is more for Mal than my benefit.”

“Really?” Ariadne said. “That’s not what I heard.”

“What did you hear?” he asked figuring Mal told the entire truth or as much as she knew to convince Ariadne to be standing here right now.

“That you got dumped pretty harsh, dude,” Ariadne said. “That’s messed up.”

“Yeah well, I already paid for the limo, so why not go anyway,” Arthur said trying to hide his humiliation.

“So If I say yes tonight,” She said slowly and leaned in conspiratorially, “How do you plan on making it worth my time? I am giving up an entire night of level-grinding in Darkest Dungeon to go on a date with you.”

“Well, first, I would start our night at seven; I’d pick you up in a white limo—”

“That we’d be sharing with Mal and Dom,” Ariadne cut in with a cocky smile. “They will most likely be making out.”

“True, but it’s a stretch,” He said. “They’ll be on the other side.”

“Unless it has a built in hot tub I am unmoved on that topic,” She said.

“What are you the Simon Cowell of limos?” He asked.

She laughed. “A Simon Cowell references what is this two-thousand and… when did he leave American idol and everything ceased to be relevant?”

“I think he’s still judging stuff,” Arthur thought for a moment.

Ariadne shrugged. “Okay, so I’m a limo-TV-personality snob.”

“You don’t look like you’d ever be allowed to step foot in one.”

Ariadne fanned her sweatshirt. “These are my pajamas,” She groaned. “I was up all last night and I wake up to Mal pushing me out of bed.”

“Poor girl,” Arthur agreed.

“It’s tough for a girl these days,” Ariadne said. “And what will you do about dinner?”

“Last I heard, Stanley’s Pizzeria,” He said. Ariadne didn’t recognize the name. “They serve pizza.”

“Yeah? Sounds fancy.”

“Your sweatshirt says you eat Cheetos all the time,” Arthur said.

Ariadne laughed again and brushed at her sweatshirt. “Alright, alright. I am a mess right now. I’ll wear a dress tonight I promise. And if Mal has her way, heels.”

“That’s a yes?” He asked.

“Yeah, Bozo,” She laughed. “You had me at hello, but the Pizzeria was a nice move.”

“Well I only make it look easy.”

“You were sweating bullets,” Ariadne rested a hand against his cheek. “Relax, you got the girl this time.”

Arthur didn’t mention again that he had the girl before but she left him. Instead, he chose to rejoice in her acceptance. He figured he might actually have fun tonight.

 

 

 

“How do you think they’re doing?” Dom asked. They could see Arthur and Ariadne talking animatedly at each other.

“Amour,” Mal said. “We did good.”

“Of course we did,” Dom agreed. “Never bet against a French woman in the ways of love.”

“Très vrai,” Mal said. “Dom, I think we just helped Arthur get his groove back.” 

Dom laughed. “Our little boy is all grown up.” 

“I will miss him as mon doux innocent petit garçon innocent,” Mal sighed. “Let’s have another one, Dom.” 

“Arthur has given me grey hairs, Mal, and I’m only 18,” Dom said and kissed her temple. “How about a cat?” 

“I do adore cats,” Mal said.

 

 

 

“So, Cherie,” Mal jumped on Ariadne upon their return to Mal’s exchange family’s home. “What did you think of Arthur?”

“You’re right he’s a peach,” Ariadne said with a smile. “I liked him.” She tugged at her sweatshirt. “And you should have forced me to change.” She made a face at sweatshirt. “He probably thought I was some hobo you found off the street.”

“Then how will you learn your lesson? Take a shower, we are going shopping,” Mal crooned.

 

 

 

Arthur’s phone beeped. He reached over and saw a text from Mal.

_Ari adored you, Arthur._

Arthur dropped his phone on his desk and tugged out his suit out of his closet. He was probably the only boy in his high school that didn’t have to rent a tux, but he had an embarrassing obsession with fashion and had a quite few nice suits as well, not that he’d tell Ariadne. She’d make fun of him for that. He kicked a baseball bat out of the way and rummaged in the back closet for the shoebox that had the pair of plain black winged-tip oxfords stored away, never worn—bought for his aunt’s wedding that never happened.

He laid his clothes back on the bed and then turned to the desk in his room and grabbed his 3DS and started playing _Zelda_ with thoughts of Ariadne in his head.

 

 

 

3:23 PM

They were in a small town so the two girls took a walk to old town where the nice shops were.

“This is going to be expensive,” Ariadne groaned. It was warm out and she was starting to sweat, sorry, _glisten._

“I’ll pay, ma cherie,” Mal cooed. “Ce soir sera parfait.” 

“You’re really excited for tonight, aren’t you?” Ariadne asked.

“Oui,” Mal said. “It sounded so magical when we initially planned it.”

“Prom usually ends in disasters,” Ariadne said. “Haven’t you ever seen _Carrie_.”

“Non,” Mal sighed. She stopped outside a tiny boutique. “Allons-y.”

 

 

 

4:10 PM

“I don’t like this one,” Ariadne said as she stared at herself in the mirror. “I look chubby.”

“Nonsense,” Mal said as she stood behind her. She placed her hands on her cousin’s waist line and sighed. Ariadne wasn’t large buy any means but she lacked curves. “I think a princess cut would look beautiful on you.”

“Princess cut?” Ariadne complained. “Do I look like a princess?”

“Tonight you will,” Mal said. “Try this one.” She held out a new dress.

Ariadne barely had time to grumble before she was shoved back into the dressing room for the fifth time.

 

 

 

4:48 PM

Ariadne yawned. “I’m already tired. Is prom over yet?”

The two cousins stood in line at a Dairy Queen. It was a tiny place that was essentially a booth and everyone had line up under the sweltering sun just to get their ice cream. It was a cute place when it wasn't raining.

Mal looked unimpressed at the place though it might have been the menu, the wild dog barking at a trash can, or the homeless man who slept on the closest bench. Ariadne thought he added character.

Ariadne was also craving a milkshake.

“We’ve only got a few hours to get ready,” Mal complained.

“We’ll be fine,” Ariadne said. “I can drink and walk at the same time.”

“But you will have to shower again and so will I, and then I have to style your hair,” Mal listed all the things they would have to do to prepare. “I cancelled my hair appointment for this trip. We must look nice tonight.”

“I know, I know,” Ariadne tried to relax her cousin. “We’ll be fine.”

Mal bit her lip and looked around for a restroom.

“I’ll be right back,” She said to Ariadne who moved forward to order. She nodded at her cousin who had already turned away.

Mal found the restroom in a tiny building made specifically for public restrooms next to the parking lot and was disgusted to see a line. She sighed begrudgingly and cursed her cousin for craving dairy.

She crossed her arms and kept her face impassive. The restroom opened and Mal looked up to see a young man exit. The woman in front of her stepped forward and all that was left was Mal and the young man.

She glanced away from him quickly but he seemed to catch sight of her and stopped breathing. Mal sighed, wishing Dom was here but instead sent him her best _I’m out of your league_ look she could muster but that didn’t seem to dissuade him.

He gave her a smile with crooked teeth and stepped forward.

“All right, there, love?” He greeted. He had an accent, Mal recognized that much though she didn’t have an ear for them and couldn’t tell what kind.

She nodded at him.

“You queuing for the loo?” He asked stupidly.

She glared at him. “Non, I’m just standing here," she said sarcastically.

“Really?” He asked. He leaned against the wall in front of her, essentially blocking the restroom from her. “You’re French. I can tell from the accent. Je m’appelle—”

His accent was horrible and not endearing at all like her cousin’s. She glared at him and held her hand up. “I’m not interested you.”

“Oh…er,” He straightened up awkwardly. The restroom door opened again Mal moved forward. The young man seemed to catch on that she was indeed line for the restroom and completely moved out of her way. “Sorry, I was just—”

“Merci,” She said coolly and slammed the door behind her. “Il était casse pied,” She muttered disdainfully.

 

 

 

Ariadne had her milkshake and was waiting for Mal to hurry up in the restroom. With the time Mal was taking, Ariadne half believed she was bathing in the sink with all her complaints earlier. She snickered and then choked when someone bumped her.

“Umph,” She uttered involuntarily. A bit of her shake spilt onto her shirt.

“I’m so sorry,” The man said.

Ariadne raised her head and saw that the young man who had bumped her had very dark eyes.

“Oh, it’s okay,” She said. “No harm.”

He smiled at her and then looked down and saw the stain. “You got some on your shirt.”

He reached for some napkins and began to dab at the stain before remembering that the stain was on her shirt and that he was essentially pawing her outside in public.

“Oh, shit,” he mumbled. “I am so sorry…again.”

He seemed frozen with the offending napkins and Ariadne found herself enamored in spite of herself. She grabbed the napkins from him and finished the job while chuckling. “Oh no sweat, really. It’s just a t-shirt.”

He smiled relieved and Ariadne couldn’t help but admire his cheekbones as well.

“I'm still sorry,” he said.

“I'm not, I’m Ariadne,” She held out a hand. She was proud of herself, she didn't mess that line up. _Remember, Exude confident woman in front of the handsome man, Ariadne._

“Robert,” He took it.

Robert held her hand for a moment longer than was socially acceptable but Ariadne didn’t mind. He hadn't done anything socially acceptable yet, but she still felt drawn to him. She had been staying with her cousin for a week but she hadn’t an opportunity to meet the people around here, and maybe it was that part responding. She was happy she had met Arthur and a little bit excited for tonight, even though she wouldn’t tell Mal. Maybe getting out of the house and interacting with people in the flesh was a good thing.

“Do you go to Seymour High?” He asked. “I haven’t seen you around here, before.”

“Is this town that small?” She asked stupidly. _Not smooth, Ariadne._

“No, not really,” He blushed. “I was just trying a line.”

“Nice,” She smirked. He was adorable and awkward. She kind of liked that, especially since she was beginning to realize she had a slightly aggressive personality. “I thank you for being honest. But no, I’m not from around here.”

“Where are you from?” He asked.

“Maine, but my cousin is doing an exchange program down here and I’m visiting her,” She explained.

“Maine, that’s cool,” he said. “Who’s your cousin? Maybe we go to school together.”

“She is me,” Mal said coming towards them.

Robert glanced at her and then back at Ariadne. “Hi, Mal.”

“Robert,” Mal said. “I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you were going out of town this week.”

Robert nodded. “Yeah, I was able to wiggle out of it.” He glanced at Ariadne and explained, “My father was going to take me to Australia. He has a firm over there and I was supposed to assist him.”

“Your father practices law in Australia?” Ariadne asked. “That’s pretty cool.”

Robert blushed, “Yeah.”

“That’s a shame, though,” Mal said taking Robert’s attention from Ariadne. “Prom is tonight after all. Everyone will be there.”

Robert blushed. He glanced at Ariadne and back at Mal. “Yeah. Well, I have to go, but Ariadne, it was nice to meet you. I hope I see you again, and Mal, always a pleasure. Bye Ladies.”

He waved and quickly left.

“You know him?” Ariadne asked.

“Barely,” Mal said. “He’s very rich. We run in different circles.”

“He’s also very cute, and those cheekbones,” Ariadne giggled.

“Non, don’t think of him,” Mal said and tugged on her arm. “Tonight, you have Arthur.”

“I know. I know.”

 

 

 

5:30 PM

Both girls were washed clean—Ariadne having taken her second shower that day—their hair soaking wet, and Mal busy organizing her hair supplies at her makeup table. On the bed behind them, their dresses were laid out with matching shoes.

Ariadne was sitting miserable in a bathrobe as she let Mal take out her ‘instruments of death’…makeup. Her cousin never looked so sadistic.

 

 

 

6:15 PM

Arthur had packed his suit and shoes and was preparing with Dom. Their limo was parked outside and they were promising Dom’s mother to take pictures at Mal's.

 

 

 

6:45 PM

“You have your corsage?” Dom asked as they headed out to the limo.

Arthur had the flower bracelet in his lap. Dom had asked Arthur that question ten times already. He just glared at him.

“Of course you do. You're always prepared.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Damn straight.”

They fell into silence. Dom was too annoying tonight. Arthur dreaded the man's wedding night. He looked at his friend and frowned.

“Do you have _your_ corsage?”

“Shit!”

 

 

 

7:12 PM

“You're late,” Mal greeted when they arrived. She held out her hand as Dom wrapped the Lily corsage around her wrist.

Arthur thought she looked lovely. She was wearing a deep purple gown and her hair was pinned back looking soft as ever.

“Not off to a good start,” Ariadne said. Arthur turned and smiled at her. She looked lovely as well. She was wearing a soft pink summer dress that was rather short for gown but he figured last minute shopping, she might as well wear whatever she wanted. His flower was white so at least it matched. He copied Dom and wrapped the corsage around her wrist.

“Blame him,” he jerked his head towards Dom and Mal. “He was so nervous.”

“Aww, aren't they cute,” she cooed. Mal stuck her tongue out at her. The two girls then presented the boutonnières which they pinned to his and Dom’s jackets.

“Come, Diana wants to take pictures,” Mal said of her host mother. They trailed into Mal's home.

They took pictures everywhere: In the living room, in the front yard, in the backyard. Diana and her husband had no children of their own so this was their definitive prom moment as pseudo-parents and they were taking advantage of it.

She cried at one point, hugged Mal, secretly gave Dom and Arthur condoms, and then poured everyone complimentary glasses of champagne. At least none of them had to worry about driving and if nothing else, Diana made the night memorable.

“And this is why we get a limo,” Dom said as they climbed in. “My good sir, take us to Stanley’s pizzeria.” Dom said.

Arthur laughed at him.

“Hey is there alcohol in here, also?” Ariadne asked as she opened the mini fridge. It was sadly empty.

“Remember were underage,” Arthur said. “They wouldn't stock any even if we had the money.”

“Still not even soda or some bottled waters,” she asked.

“No point, wouldn't have impressed you anyway, right? No swimming pool, remember,” he said.

“Pshh, I'm a little bit tipsy, so I'm easily impressed right now.”

Mal giggled, “You only had one glass.”

They played the role of obnoxious teenagers all the way to Stanley’s. The driver was thankful he could close the window between the back and the front. They were dropped off at the front of the pizza joint which was surprisingly crowded. There were a few other prom groups, though most probably shelled out for the high end restaurants.

Stanley's, though, was a special place for their group. It was the dinner to their _Seinfeld_ , it was the Talon to their _Smallville_ , and the Central Perk to their _Friends_ . Dom had found the courage to talk to Mal at Stanley’s. Even Arthur had asked Holly…

Arthur swallowed back his anxiety and smiled Ariadne as they found a booth in the back. They ordered a large pineapple and ham pizza with cheesy bread and spent the rest of their dinner teasing Mal with greasy fingers. She squealed loudly every time and cursed them in French.

Ariadne leaned into Arthur, “I think tonight is going to be fun.”

“I think so too,” he agreed.

 

 

 

8:54 PM

“Prom starts at nine,” Arthur explained as they squeezed into the limo. More groups came throughout the evening. Stanley’s was quite the hip teen place of choice.

“Let's get it started,” Ariadne sang.

“Non, make it stop, Dom,” Mal cried.

Ariadne looked offended and huffed jokingly.

The drive to the school was short but already crowded as kids in tuxedos and gowns began to pour into the school excitedly for once. It truly felt like a teen movie…and magical.

The prom was themed _magical beach vacation in Paris_ not that anyone dressed for it. While there were people all throughout the school that wasn't closed off, the gym was decorated with beach props and orange and blue construction paper on one side and an Eiffel Tower wall decal on the other. Arthur wasn't sure where the magic came in.

They claimed a table and Ariadne zeroed in on their centerpiece, mini Eiffel Tower with a cocktail umbrella.

“And I'm taking this,” she said and attempted to stuff it into her purse.

There were kids already dancing and Mal and Dom were staring at each other longingly. Arthur was sure they were going to start making out soon.

“Do you want to dance?” He asked Ariadne.

“Yes, let's go,” Ariadne was also shooting grossed out looks at her cousin and Dom.

Arthur led her to the dance floor and they began to move around a bit. Arthur wasn't much of a dancer and neither was Ariadne.

“We're really bad at this,” she shouted over the music.

“Let's pretend we're playing DDR,” he said. With that advice they didn't fair much better but at least they had their own inside joke. They danced for a few more songs before they decided to take a breather.

Mal and Dom were still there, faces still attached. Arthur frowned at them and fascinated all the same. Did they not breathe? Is this what being in love looked like? He had so many questions.

Ariadne looked like she might throw up.

“I'm gonna go to the bathroom and when I come back we are dancing again.”

He nodded. “Hurry back.”

 

 

 

10:07 PM

Ariadne was already sweaty from all the dancing she just did. She was thankful she went with a dress that she could easily throw in the wash. The bathroom was crowded but Ariadne really only needed the mirror (that was the crowded part). She elbowed her way to the front. Thankfully, though, she was short so the girls could see above her.

Her hair was falling apart and her makeup was smearing all around her eyes. She looked like rocket raccoon, which was okay in her book; a regular raccoon, no way.

She adjusted her dress and ran her fingers through her hair before bracing herself for the gym again. She left the bathroom and was shocked to see who leaning against the wall in a long progression of men who were waiting for their dates.

“Robert?” She asked. There he was looking suave as hell and every bit like he walked off a film set into this random high school, which sounded exactly like the plot to one of those TV movies about prom.

“Ariadne?” He asked surprised.

“You came after all,” she said excitedly. Are you here by yourself? You should come sit with us,” she said excitedly.

He looked a bit guilty. “I actually have a date.”

“Oh,” she said. That was possible, she knew—actually, probable. He was too gorgeous to be single.

“Sorry,” he said. “I don't even know why I asked her. She's been…I shouldn't be bad mouthing her.”

“Oh I don't mind, go ahead, keep doing it,” she said without thinking and then blushed. “I promise, I’m not this spiteful, usually.”

“It's okay,” he said. “I don't even think she likes me. She's only talked about herself this whole evening. I've been looking for ways to get a break from her. Thank god for bathrooms right?”

“Is she in there? Because it’s a zoo, she’ll be busy for a while,” Ariadne comforted. “Actually, we could sneak off?”

Robert looked interested at that. He shot a glance at the bathroom to make sure his date wasn't coming out of it before nodding eagerly. He grabbed her hand and she tugged him down the hall with a manic laugh.

Robert gave a tentative cheer which caused Ariadne to laugh even harder.

 

 

 

10:38 PM

Arthur checked his watch again. Ariadne sure was taking a long bathroom break. Dom and Mal only broke away for water and were currently getting familiar with the other’s face again. Arthur finally had enough and got up to take a walk around.

He went to the food table and grabbed a drink before leaving the gym. There were more couples making out in the hallways and Arthur had to walk around them, amazed at how crowded the school was when only the juniors and seniors were invited.

“Arthur?” He heard to the side.

“Holly?” He asked. She was standing slightly behind him in a gorgeous orange gown.

“Wow, I didn't think you’d…you look great!” She said.

Arthur nodded awkwardly. “So do you.”

Well prom’s ruined.

“So uh, where’s Robert?” He asked.

She frowned. “I don't know, I've been looking for him for the last half hour.”

Arthur frowned, eager to get away. “Kay, well bye.”

“Wait Arthur, don't go,” She called. He turned back to her. “So are you here alone?”

“No, I came with a date. Her name is Ariadne and she's from Maine. She sounds made up but she’s real.” He flinched at his stupidity.

“That's cool, I guess,” she said. “Where is she?”

“I don't know.”

She smiled slowly. “I guess we both lost our prom dates.”

Arthur frowned at her. “I didn't lose her. She went to the bathroom.”

He turned to leave but Holly grabbed his elbow.

“I wasn't trying to offend you,” she said. “I just...since I can't find Robert, and _Ariadne_ isn't here, we could look…for them together.”

Arthur frowned and against his better judgment nodded. They combed the school together before strolling outside. There were more students out here and Arthur was beginning to lose hope that he’d find her.

“That is so ratchet,” he heard Holly mumble.

“What?” He sent her a look.

“That couple over there, that girl isn’t even dressed for prom,” Arthur turned his head and saw the couple Holly had complained about. The girl had her back to him and her date’s face in her hands pressed against her lips. Arthur was going to turn away when he realized that the dress the girl was wearing was the same summer dress that Ariadne was wearing.

“Ariadne?” He asked tentatively.

The girl broke the kiss and turned towards the voice that called to her.

“Arthur?” She asked. “Oh shit!”

The guy with her straightened up and Arthur felt something indescribable hit him.

“Robert?” He whispered.

“Uh, hey,” Robert said awkwardly.

Holly gave a loud scream beside him but Arthur hardly noticed. He just turned and walked away.

 

 

 

10:53 PM

Arthur's feet had instinctively taken him back to the sports field, and like he did that morning, he grabbed his bat and the pitching machine. Time to hit the shit out of baseballs again.

He took a swing at a ball coming down the pitcher’s mound and missed.

He was dumped for the same guy twice by two different girls in one day.

Another ball was hurtling towards him. Another strike.

Robert. Why was it always Robert? Arthur hated Robert.

He didn't even bother swinging this time and the ball hit the chain fence behind him.

He wished he never came tonight. He wished he could've told Mal and Dom thanks but no thanks. And then there was Ariadne and her Playstations and dirty sweat shirts and her dislike of limos. Why did he have to like her? Why did she have to like Robert? Why did Robert exist in this school? His family lived in Australia and this was a little old public school in the middle of nowhere, USA.

Another ball was coming down the base and He pretended it was Robert’s face and wood hit the ball resulting in a loud crack. _Great, now he might be deaf_ he thought irrationally irritable. Arthur watched as the baseball soared high in the sky before culminating in a dramatic arch and…proceeded to hit someone on the head.

Seriously? Tonight couldn't get any better. He might've just killed that guy.

“Why was he standing there, universe?” He yelled, but, if anything—“I hope it was Robert.”

He dropped the bat and ran across the field to the guy. He was still lying on his back and Arthur fell to his side.

“Hey, sir?” Arthur said awkwardly. They guy looked around his age, maybe a little older, and was dressed in a polo shirt and some jeans—not at all close to prom attire. He also had a wine bottle nearby not too far from where his baseball rolled off to. Arthur was a bit unimpressed though he did feel guilty.

The man groaned and Arthur sighed in relief. He was alive. The man blinked his eyes and stared at Arthur blearily before his eyes gained focus. He blinked fervently for a moment and Arthur held his breath. ‘Please, let there be no brain damage,’ he prayed.

“You alright?” The man said in a daze.

“Am I alright?” Arthur questioned. “Are _you alright_? How many fingers am I holding up?”

The guy looked confused. “Three…” Arthur nodded eagerly.

The man looked around and saw the baseball lying near. He reached for it and Arthur bit his lip.

“Uh, that was me. I hit you,” Arthur interjected. “I’m sorry.” He glanced behind him towards the pitcher’s mound and saw that the pitching machine was still going and that baseballs were currently pelting the fence. He probably should have turned that off.

“S’alright, Mate,” the man said and Arthur reached a hand out to help him stand. Arthur stood awkwardly as the guy staggered still holding his head. “But bloody hell, can you hit hard. What were you doing exactly?”

“I was practicing.”

“In the middle of the night? When a dance is going on?” He took in Arthur’s suit and then did a slower glance that landed on Arthur’s face and lingered.

Arthur gave him a peculiar look. Maybe he did break him.

“Eames,” he said and reached out a hand.

“What?” Arthur asked.

“ _Eames_ as in the furniture. It's my name,” _Eames_ said.

Arthur took his hand and reluctantly gave his name as well. “I’m Arthur.”

“Like King Arthur,” Eames eagerly shook his hand with a wide grin and Arthur was reminded of a puppy.

They held hands for a moment too long when Arthur took his hand back. “Are you sure you’re okay.”

“I'm standing and talking, aren’t I?” Eames smiled and Arthur thought for a moment he looked quite...sweet?

“Neither concludes that you are,"Arthur said feeling confused about their conversation and just in general, but it was a step up from what he felt earlier. "But I'll take it. See you around, Eames.”

“Hold on,” Eames said. “Arthur, Darling, er, has anyone ever told you that…that your hair is lovely.”

“My hair?” Arthur gave him a crazy look. This guy was so weird.

“Yeah, your hair. It uh…does a swell attempt at making your head look less…large.”

“What the hell, dude?” Arthur snapped.

“I meant that your hair cut is rather attractive,” Eames said nervously, most likely fearing Arthur would hit him again.

“Well I'm glad my hair is covering my big head and that it's to _your_ liking!” Arthur turned and was about to storm back to the pitching machine with a stream of curse words on the tip of his tongue.

“Would you bloody wait, you tosser,” Eames cried again. “I'm trying to give you a compliment.”

Arthur gave him a glare. “Well, you suck at it.”

“Sorry. Your heads not big, I don't know why I said it like that,” he said. He sounded frustrated. “I just wanted you to know that I think you're attractive.”

Arthur blushed and was confused by the other man even more. He had never interacted with another man like this and he didn't trust that Eames wasn't making fun of him. “Seriously? So you tell me my head is big?” He asked. He took the guy’s appearance in and saw that he had hunched shoulders, his hands in his pockets, and a bruise on his forehead and he looked all sorts of beaten and pathetic.

“Sorry. I’ve been having a bad day,” Eames shrugged pathetically.

Arthur sighed and then shook his head. He could relate.

It dawned on him what this guy was trying to do. This guy was trying to flirt with him. He wasn't making fun when he used the word ‘attractive’. Nobody ever told him that…unless you included Mal, but she treated Arthur like she was his mother. Eames, however, was still standing there waiting for Arthur to respond. His face was red and he seemed very earnest, and dare Arthur think it again….sweet? Arthur didn't necessarily like sweet, he didn't necessarily like boys—not that he had given it much thought—but he was flattered. And after the day he had, realizing that Eames had been flirting with him was a kinder way to end the night than Ariadne ditching him for Robert. He bit back a smile and shook his head. He sent Eames an amused look, “You’re really bad at this aren't you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Eames and Robert

  

 

 

Friday, May 25th

11:56 PM

Robert fiddled with his phone and frowned nervously. He spared a glance at his computer and frowned at all the prom talk his peers were enjoying. Robert hadn’t given prom any thought because the plan was for him to be in Australia with his father. He had mixed feelings about this weekend for months. On one hand, his father had invited him. On the other hand, he knew his father would ignore him in favor of work. Robert didn’t have much interest in being a lawyer much less in advocating on behalf of Australian laws so he felt a mild twinge of relief when his father had suggested he stay home as a new case popped up and garnered much more of his attention; this was practically to be expected.

Now he was staying home and all his friends—well, aside from Yusuf—were going to prom. Robert was tired of sitting on the sidelines and he did have a thought that prom could be fun if he let himself have some. He glanced at his friend’s list on Facebook and his eyes fell on one picture in particular. He remembered gossip about her not going to prom supposedly.

He should ask her and see if he could change her mind. He knew how prom would go. All his friends would have dates and Robert would be the odd man out of he didn’t ask anyone.

He grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

“Hello,” A feminine voice answered.

“Holly, hey,” He said nervously. It was so late; He hoped he didn’t wake her. “Sorry about the time…”

“Its fine, I’m just chillin’,” She said casually.

“Oh, that's great then. I called because it looks like I’m going to prom tomorrow,” He said.

“You are? That’s great,” She said. “I’m going too.”

“Oh,” He said. “Do you have a date, because I thought, if you didn’t have one, maybe we could go together?”

Holly was quiet for a long time. Robert started to get nervous that she would hang up or yell at him.

“No…” She said after a while and for some reason she didn’t sound so sure. “No, I don’t have a date. I would totally love to go with you, Robert.”

Robert sighed with relief. “Great. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

They hung up on each other and Robert sent a Facebook message to Nash to send him their prom plans.

 

 

 

Holly held her phone to her chest and bit her lip. She couldn’t believe that Robert had just asked her to prom. Of course someone as big as a catch as Robert would wait for the last minute. However, as much as she felt joy that her crush just asked her out, she felt a mild twinge of guilt over what she had just done. She was going to need to talk to Arthur. She liked him well enough and he was very sweet, but Robert was so handsome and mysterious and apparently interested in her finally.

She pulled her phone away and found Arthur’s number and sent him a text:

_Can we meet tomorrow? Something important came up._

Arthur didn’t text back immediately which left Holly uncomfortable and anxious for the next 20 minutes.

_Yeah, is everything ok?_

She bit her lip.

_I just need to talk to you._

 

 

 

Saturday, May 26th

12:35 PM

Eames had been excited to come to America. He’d seen all the movies and thought he had a clear idea of what fun he could get up to. Also, he had finished sixth form a year ago and hadn’t been interested in University. He had gotten a job at a chemist shop and it was fine—easy work, truly, and he got to learn all about his neighbors’ medical problems which amused him greatly. His mum—in a fit of tough love—told him to go live with his Aunt or get his act together. Unfortunately, America was nothing like the movies. He hadn’t been sent to California or New York, hell not even Florida. No, He was somewhere near the Mississippi and he thought he was going to die of boredom.

No wonder, his aunt had gone mental. She had pulled her hair back with a handkerchief and began to tear her house apart cleaning everything. There didn’t seem to be anything else to do here.

“I suggest you leave the house or help me clean,” she said, her back turned and crouched over the toilet as Eames watched her from the doorway eating an apple. “Maybe you could look for a proper job if you plan on staying here. Or give Uni some thought. They have some decent universities on this side of the ocean. One is bound to accept you.”

Eames frowned at the thought of more school. He was supposed to be out partying not studying and besides, he liked his job at the little shop back home quite well. Hopefully he’ll still have it when he returned, “No chance of that, is there? I like my job back home.”

“You have no ambition,” she sighed dramatically. “My nephew is a lazy bum.”

“I'm not a lazy bum,” he said. “I do have a job you know. I'm just on holiday, right now, alright?”

“Oh sod off then,” she snapped. “I know how you want to party. Well, go on then and get it out of your system. There's supposedly a dance at the local school tonight. Maybe afterwards you’ll come back ready to make something of your life.”

Eames made a face. Supermodels and actresses never felt so far away. The sad part, the school dance might be a tempting offer, but he fortunately hadn't reached that level of desperation. Besides, he was a handsome chap. Girls would like him. He was always told that American girls had a weakness for men with accents.

“Get that lecherous look off your face,” his aunt complained and went back to cleaning. “I don't need to see it.”

Eames felt his face straighten and he nodded. “Alright, I think I’ll be on my way.”

 

 

 

1:11 PM

Eames walked down the street, Stepford house after Stepford house. The American suburbs were weird and a little bit creepy and all too Hollywood set and not a single gorgeous model or actress in sight.

There were people, though, mucking about outside their homes: mowing their lawns, older couples on strolls, some woman and a dog streaked passed him, and someone was actually taking the time to wash his car. Eames was actually impressed by how many people were out jogging, though he supposed models and actresses had to stay fit somehow. Maybe he might have some luck in this creepy little Stepford town, after all.

He didn't really know his way around but he was sure he would come across some shops at some point. Eventually the suburban neighborhood gave away and Eames came across a district that was more his speed.

He had just paused outside what looked like a pizza diner when he felt something brush up against his leg. Eames’ brain spazzed out for a moment at the touch and a glance down he found himself momentarily surprised to see an adorable dog looking up at him.

“Hey there, little guy,” he said and reached down to pet the dog when it bared its teeth at him and growled. Eames retrieved his hand rather quickly and stared at it perplexed and a little frightened.

“Oh there he is,” a voice with a familiar accent spoke from behind him. Eames turned and saw a dark curly haired man jogging towards him and the dog.

“He yours, mate?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry about him. Normally he doesn’t like people,” The man explained.

“It’s alright,” Eames said. He left out the part about the dog growling at him. The man grabbed the dog’s leash which must have slipped out of his hands. “He did appear friendly, though, at first glance.”

“Oh appearances can be deceiving,” the man assured confidently. “This guy is a bit of an arsehole.” He chuckled as if he said something funny but Eames just sent a nervous look at the dog who was eyeing him up like he was tonight's dinner. Did it just lick its mouth?

“Er…” Eames took a step back. “That's…nice.”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to infer that he had bitten anyone,” the man said right away though Eames was sure it was not from lack of trying on the dog’s end. “He’ll just jump all over you.”

“Will he, now?” Eames asked. He gave the dog one last glare. “Well I'll just leave you to it. I best be on my way.”

“Right, right of course, well thanks for stopping my dog. I never would have caught him if he wasn't distracted by you,” the man said. “Well, I'll leave you to it, cheers.”

“Cheers,” Eames copied and turned away. Familiar accent of not, Eames didn't fancy being dog dinner. Not today at least.

 

 

 

1:57 PM

Eames continued exploring the town and reluctantly acknowledged that it was bigger than he had imagined. It may have been sleepy, but it was close to a few large lakes and therefore lake cabins and he had gleaned from a few overheard conversations that the summer tourists were coming in a few weeks. Eames got excited at that. There would be people from all over walking around town soon. Maybe that actually explained why there seemed to be so many English folk around here—his aunt, the dog man and himself included. And here he thought he had stumbled upon one of America’s forgotten towns.

With thoughts filled with foreign girls and skinny dipping, Eames didn't notice the shadow he had collected. Following behind him, the dog from earlier was stalking him. The dog seemed to lose patience as Eames never acknowledged him and rushed towards him and bit his leg.

The bite didn't break through his clothes and was certainly not strong enough to bite through skin, but Eames was surprised and stumbled to the side into the grass.

“Blimey,” he cried. The dog barked.

He glared at the small dog. He stood up and tried to wipe the dirt off his trousers. The dog barked again.

“You’re that bloke’s dog, aren't you?” He said. “Run off again?”

He tried to grab the leash but the dog ran away from him, thinking he was intending to play a game. Eames chased him for a bit before he finally caught the leash. The dog tugged on it eagerly and Eames was horrified when the dug squeezed out of the collar and ran around him before taking off down the sidewalk.

“Shit,” he muttered still holding the leash.

 

 

 

Yusuf was frantic. Ray-Jay had escaped from him again. He wondered, maybe, if he should stop taking his dog for walks if this was the thanks he gets. He retraced his steps through the town and saw neither head nor tail of his dog.

He began to feel desperate when the minutes on the clock ticked away. Desperate and fearing that Ray-Jay was dog napped he called his best friend, Robert, who had announced on Facebook that he was not going to Australia this weekend.

“Hey, man,” Robert answered.

“Robert, thank god,” Yusuf sighed. “I need your help. I lost my dog. I'm freaking out.”

“Wait, what happened?”

“He just got away,” Yusuf sighed. “He did this twice. I was able to catch him the first time but now I can't find him anywhere.”

“Okay, calm down.” Yusuf couldn’t tell what Robert was doing on the other line; he went quiet before he spoke again. “I’ll go into town and help you look. We’ll find him, okay.”

“Thanks.”

 

 

 

Eames held the collar in his hand. The name of the dog was Ray-Jay. He didn't know what kind of dog name that was, but then again he had never named anything his life…other than his Eames Jr. But that was a bit different than a pet, wasn't it?

He pocketed the collar and leash and felt guilty for the poor dog man. Eames had seen the dog take off down the sidewalk, he supposed he could try and track him down. He did feel really guilty that the dog somehow escaped his collar. It would be impossible for anyone to return the dog if they found him now, and at the very least this gave him something to do that might help him learn his new environment.

 

 

 

2:13 PM

Eames had set off in a particular direction, though, he was more just truly wandering. He had initially thought he would track the dog. He had seen _Lord of the Rings_. Tracking a dog couldn't be that different from tracking a couple of hobbits, but it became more of a walking with intent after a bit.

Eames was still trying to get his bearings in this town and so it was while he was observing his environment that he caught site of a beautiful blond bombshell sitting on a bench off to the side of the pavement.

Eames felt immediately taken with her and was having a hard time not staring. He also couldn't help but notice that she seemed a bit sad and her hair was styled a bit too formal.

“You alright?” He greeted walking towards her.

“Excuse me?” She asked confused. Upon closer inspection he could see that her hair was styled in an elegant up-do and then hair-sprayed to the gods.

“You seem a bit barmy just staring there,” he said _and the hair…_ but he kept that bit to himself.

“What did you call me?” She asked.

“Uh, nothing really,” he said. “It's just, you’re staring at nothing is a bit strange, isn't it? Not that it's really any of my business and you're well within your right to stare. Stare away.”

“Maybe I like staring,” she said giving him a strange look. “Who are you?”

“Eames, like the furniture.” He reached out a hand for her to shake.

“I'll take your word for it.” She didn't take his hand and after a moment he dropped it, trying to cover it up with casual body language. Eames waited for her to say more but she went back to her staring ahead.

“I take it at some point, you were given a name?” He asked. “Or I could make one up.”

“I have a name, but I don't really feel like sharing.”

Eames’ lines were failing and she clearly didn't want him around. For a brief moment he fancied the idea of leaving. He had a dog to find at some point after all…eh, the dog could find itself. He moved towards the bench and sat next to her. She gave him an annoyed glare.

“Alright…Amber?”

“What?”

“Your name. I was guessing.” He shrugged.

“Not even close,” she said.

“Really, you look like an ‘Amber’,” he said.

“Why is that?” She sighed.

“Because I think Amber is a beautiful name.”

“And, let me guess, you think I'm beautiful?” She asked.

Eames thought the answer was obvious.

“You’ve seen yourself, right?” He blurted out.

She laughed lightly and gave him a cruel smile. “But still, Not an ‘Amber’.”

“Hmm, well I was just playing it safe with that one. My first pick—even more beautiful, mind you—would be,” he let his eyes roam over her and she rolled her eyes. “My first pick would be…Holly.”

Her eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

“Am I right?”

She didn't say anything but looked really uncomfortable.

“It was a guess; I didn't mean anything weird by it. It's just your mobile has a specific flower pattern… I didn't think much of it, except I realized it was the holly plant as opposed to a flower. That stuck out to me. It's a weird choice like the word must have meant something to you. So I guessed.”

“Holy shit,” she said. “That's insane. That was fucking insane. You're like Sherlock Holmes or something.”

Eames chuckled and blushed. “I’m good at noticing things.”

“Too right,” she was still impressed.

Eames felt more confident. “So, Holly, may I ask what we are staring at?”

She sighed and her doldrums reappeared. “Nothing really. Just feeling really shitty, right now.”

“Why?” He asked curiously.

“Why not get lost?” she snapped. “Because it's really none of your business.”

He held up his hands defensively. “Easy there. I was only just asking. Your choice to answer.”

She growled frustrated and proceeded to glare more angrily then before at the great nothing before her.

Eames kept shooting side glances at her until she began to feel his awkward fidgetiness. “What is your problem?” She snapped.

“Oh me? I'm just staring too,” he said.

“You're only staring because I'm staring,” she snapped.

“You don't own the patent for staring,” he said. “I can stare at nothing as much as I like.”

“You're really annoying.”

He smiled at her, and she seemed annoyed to find herself drawn back into conversation with him.

“Are you British?” She asked aggressively, like she didn't want him to think she was interested in his answer.

“English,” he corrected. “I'm from London, actually.”

She smiled to herself and Eames felt pride at getting her to smile despite what was plaguing her.

“I know what you’re doing.” She finally said.

“What am I doing, love?” He asked.

“You're hitting on me,” she explained. “You saw a pretty, vulnerable girl by herself and thought she’d be an easy target.”

“No,” he said. “I was thinking what could have happened to this girl to make her so sad.” Hey, if that line worked for Jack Dawson.

“Is that what barmy means?” She asked. “Sad?”

Eames shrugged not wanting to specifically tell her what he had actually meant earlier, even if it was just an icebreaker.

She turned her body towards him as much as the bench would allow and gave him a look over. Eames suddenly realized they were very close to each other.

“Despite what I've done today,” she said. “I'm not sad; I just feel pissed off…and annoyed.”

Eames raised an eyebrow, confused.

“I'm not a bitch,” she said. “That's what I was thinking about. Despite what I may do, I'm allowed to be happy. I shouldn't have to turn away my own happiness to protect someone else's feelings.”

“Sure,” Eames said.

“There’s this guy,” she sighed. “I hurt him so bad. And I feel like shit and I'm annoyed I feel this shitty. I'm just shitty and annoyed.”

“That's a lot of feelings,” he said.

“Screw you,” she snapped. “You _bothered_ me.”

“Sorry, I didn't mean offense; it was an observation like the weather—”

“Whatever, I don't care. I like him as a friend, and he was cute in a dorky sort of way, but I just didn't like him like that and I liked someone else who likes me back. What was I supposed to do?”

Eames shrugged not understanding anything she was talking about.

“What would you have done?”

“Err, well, um,” he shrugged. “I don't really know.”

“See, I'm not a bad guy,” she huffed with self-affirmation.

“Of course,” he said. She nodded confidently and then slid him the side eye which he met with wonder and slight hope.

 

 

 

5 Minutes later

Eames had Holly pressed against a tree and her tongue was down his throat. It only took a few moments until she had grabbed his arm and tugged him to a grouping of trees behind the bench they sat on. Eames could only hope for an encounter like this in his dreams, but here they were in reality with a beautiful girl’s tongue in his mouth and her body pressed against his…and her hands traveling lower and lower…

She fiddled with the zip of his trousers but couldn't seem to make heads or tails of it.

“You take care of this,” she groaned.

Eames eagerly tugged at his zip and let his trousers to fall to his knees. Her hands found themselves pressed to his face and his hands moved to take his cock out of his pants. He groaned as he began to grow hard.

“Oh yeah,” he said excitedly into her mouth which caused her to pause. Eames was a bit slow on the uptake and didn't notice right away that she had stopped kissing him.

“Seriously, stop,” she said and pushed him away. “What the hell am I doing?” She gave him an unimpressed look—which hurt more than earlier now when he had his pants down and cock out—and stepped away from him.

“But we…what?” He said confused.

“God, you're such a loser,” she snapped. “I have a boyfriend, you know.”

She turned and stomped away.

“What the bloody hell just happened?” He said to no one.

He heard a loud bark from behind and a quick glance told him Ray-Jay was charging towards him. Eames desperately tried to pull his trousers up and run from the excitable dog all at once.

 

 

 

At some point, after Eames was properly dressed again and was ready to handle the excitable dog, but Ray-Jay, much like Holly earlier, changed his mind and took off in another direction from him all-together. Eames had half a mind to leave the dog to its business, but he felt a compulsion to catch the dog and return it to the other English fellow he had met earlier, whoever he was.

The dog had been leading Eames all around town. He was amazed how the little tosser hadn’t tired out already. Eventually, he had followed the dog to a car park with an ice cream shop and what looked like lavatories, all right there _in_ the car park.

After that what had happened, Eames felt anxious. He claimed a nearby bench and watched the dog as it began to run circles around the ice cream shop and Eames was sure he had some time before he ran off again and Eames had to give chase.

He wiped his forehead of sweat and felt a minor twinge of dislike towards the sun. Don't get him wrong, he loved the sun; he and the sun hadn't spent much time together in the past as it liked to hide from him in merry old England but right now he was sweating, tired, and hard as hell. He probably looked like shit too and how could his luck improve with the girls if he smelled of B.O.?

He looked at the dog and saw that it was still circling the ice cream shop and he decided to take care of any lingering excitement Holly had left him with on his own and maybe, afterwards, wash some of his sweat off. If only he had enough forethought to carry some cologne in his pocket.

The lavatory was empty and he took care of his business, groaning loudly—this was a single toilet, fortunately—before staring miserably at his reflection in the mirror. He looked properly debauched, even if it had been a solo act. However, he did feel better. He wiped his forehead, hating how humid it was in this town. He tried his best to wash the sweat away but he had already sweated through his shirt. He sighed and fanned himself before deciding he should catch that dog and go home and shower. There was that dance tonight, maybe he should go like his aunt suggested.

Eames left the lavatory and saw a queue had formed while he had been in there. There was a woman—not even a girl—but a beautiful woman with dark hair and eyes. She was more beautiful than Holly, not that he would compare. She sent him a quick glance before readjusting her eyes to the empty space in front of her as the woman before her had just entered the toilet.

While waiting in line for the toilet was not the most romantic place for the world’s next greatest affair to start, Eames was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He sent a look skyward and nodded as if the great one himself had set up this encounter for him. He took a deep breath and walked towards her. She sent him smoldering bedroom eyes.

“Alright there?” He said with a smile.

She only nodded and looked away.

Eames shoved his hands awkwardly in his pocket and quickly grappled for a topic to converse her with. Seriously, he can’t mess this up. Not after what happened with the other girl. “You queuing for the loo?” He cringed at the moronic question.

“Non, I’m just standing here,” She said. She had a very attractive voice and she was French. A bird from his side of the pond. Seriously, though, what was this place? A Mecca for ex-pats?

“Really?” He asked. He leaned against the wall in front of her, feeling encouraged. “You’re French. I can tell from the accent. Je m’appelle—”

She cut him off by holding a manicured hand. He felt taken off his game. “I’m not interested.”

He deflated a bit. “Oh…er,” He leaned away from her and the door behind him opened up. The French woman made a move to sweep past him and he realized that she had been lying about standing here. Of course she had been. He felt like such a tosser. “Sorry. I was just—”

“Merci,” She snapped and slammed the door shut behind her. 

Eames backed away. A quick glance around showed that no one was paying him any mind. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk away as casual as he could muster

 

 

 

4:52 PM 

Robert had received a few texts from Yusuf throughout the Afternoon. Yusuf had not given up and Robert had an uncomfortable reminder that maybe it was because Ray-Jay was Yusuf's closest companion, even more so than Robert. He felt jealousy, whether for the fact that Ray-Jay was fulfilling the role that Robert was meant to fulfill or that Yusuf had such a meaningful relationship albeit with a dog where Robert felt he had none. 

The melancholy that overcame him in what was meant to be a simple yet exhausting dog search was unwelcomed and Robert found himself searching for Ray-Jay near heavily populated areas. He wanted to lose himself in a crowd of people and forget the angst his wildly teen self feels. 

The Dairy Queen was popular because it was cheap and there were several loud young people hanging about. He tried to lose himself in their energy and think for a moment that maybe he wasn't Robert Fischer but some other happier person.

He had been walking towards the Dairy Queen for a position against the side of the building in the shade and must have only been a foot away when he closed his eyes but that apparently didn't stop him from walking into someone. His eyes snapped open and he saw a girl around his age with milkshake on her shirt. 

It wasn't a lot but Robert was embarrassed anyway.

“I’m so sorry,” He said emphatically.

“Oh, it’s okay,” The girl said. “No harm done.”

The girl didn't seem upset at all which was a new experience for Robert. Had this been anyone else, he was sure he would have gotten an earful, granted this girl wasn't exactly decked out to the nines, but still she seemed nice, which was why the stain on shirt bothered him so much, he reasoned.“You got some on your shirt,” He lamented earnestly.

He made a right fool of himself but Ariadne—that was her name and what a beautiful name it was—had laughed all of his awkward failings off. She didn't know who he was, which was another refreshing thing about this girl. Most people really seemed interested in him because of his money. It was never overt but he had the feeling he had the friends that he did because of his status as Maurice Fischer’s son, granted he didn't believe that to be the case with Yusuf but Yusuf as he had acknowledged earlier, cared more for his dog, than he did any person.

Ariadne was different. He understood that in all the few minutes that they had spoken and he regretted instantly that he had jumped the gun and asked the first girl he could think of to prom. He could imagine taking Ariadne and having a great time…or maybe not going at all and still have a great time with her. He kept that thought buried when her cousin, Mal, appeared.

What could one say about Mal? She was slightly terrifying. There were two schools of thoughts on the girl and one was that she was a lovely, kind person; teachers and Dominic Cobb thought that. To everyone else, the girl was downright mad. She didn't seem impressed with him and Robert thought she might have gone into older protective cousin mode, because he had never gone out of his way to interact with the intimidating French woman.

Robert felt all sorts of bashfulness between the two girls and when he glanced at them he could see far behind them a strange sight. He internally groaned that he would have to say goodbye to Ariadne but he needed to catch that dog. He quickly bid the two women adieu and one longing last look at Ariadne before taking off towards what had distracted him.

There, close to the trash cans, but moving farther away if Robert didn't catch up, was some man chasing Ray-Jay. The dog was giving him hell which Robert smiled at. Ray-Jay would not be dog-napped so easily.

The man eventually caught Ray-Jay when the dog lunged at him and they both fell backwards into the grass. Robert jogged the rest of the way towards them

“Hey, get off that dog,” he cried out.

The man didn't acknowledge him and when Robert reached them, Ray-Jay happily removed himself from the stranger’s side, towards Robert and began to chip lightly for his attention. Robert knelt beside him feeling relief that he could finally call Yusuf with good news.

“Hey little guy,” he said in his best doggy voice. When he had given Ray-Jay ample attention, he turned to glaring at the stranger. “You have some nerve trying to kidnap someone else's dog.”

“Nerve?” The man cried. “I was trying to catch the stinking tosser. He wouldn't leave me alone.”

Robert snorted dismissively. He stood with Ray-Jay in his arms and gave a final glare to the man.

“Hey, he’s not your dog,” the man cried.

“He's my best friend’s dog,” Robert snapped _and his best friend._ “If you bother him again, I will destroy you.”

The man didn't say anything further and Robert carried Ray-Jay away and sent a quick text to Yusuf.

 

 

 

5:15 PM

Yusuf answered the door and was instantly greeted by Ray-Jay who yipped excitedly and jumped on his legs.

“Oh my god,” he cried. He knelt and collected his dog into a hug, who proceeded to lick his face excitedly. “Don't ever do that to me again, okay?”

When the moment passed between a man and his dog, Eames looked up and saw that Robert was still there.

“Hey, thanks, man,” he said. He and Robert bumped chests and patted the other on the shoulder in true bromance fashion. “My mom is making bagel bites, you want to come in?” He asked and stepped aside for Robert to pass by.

Robert glanced at his watch and sighed. “I'm sorry, I can't. I'm…actually going to prom.”

Yusuf gave him a confused look.

“Didn't you only just figure out you were staying home last night?” He asked.

Robert blushed and shrugged. He felt a little bad that he had caved in and decided to go to prom. He felt really funny talking about it in Yusuf’s doorway as his dog cleaned its privates beyond him.

“You work fast,” Yusuf eventually said. “I guess you should be getting ready.”

Robert nodded and made a promise to call Yusuf the next day. Before Yusuf could shut the door, Robert did hear his friend mutter to his dog, “Well, it looks like it's me and you again.”

Robert sighed, still feeling terrible.

 

 

 

7:11 PM 

Arthur and Dom both sat at the far end of the limo and Arthur could see Mal’s house come into view. He glanced over at Dom who looked nervous even though Arthur double checked that his friend had everything when they left for Mal’s the second time. Dom gave him a shaky smile and Arthur wondered silently what could have his friend so nervous.

 

 

 

Robert was picked up by Nash, their other friends and their dates. The limo was packed and Robert briefly worried there would be no room for Holly and him.

“Dude, text your girl we’re on our way…who are we picking up again?” Nash asked. He was leaning over the window talking to the driver.

“Holly,” Robert reminded annoyed and already regretting coming. He could be doing so many other things right now such as Pizza bagel bites with Yusuf…or hanging out with Ariadne.

 

 

 

9:02 PM

Eames was laying his bed staring at his ceiling. He wanted to stick glow in the dark stars to his ceiling like he had when he was a child. He also thought it was nice to have a ceiling even if he never gave them much thought. The one in this house was very white.

He sighed and rubbed his chest. He had taken a shower earlier and had changed into his sweats. He really wanted to go home because he never felt so pathetic as he did here. He really didn't like it here and no amount of stickers would change that.

He could hear loud stomping on the stairs and he sighed.

“Oh bugger,” he mumbled. His aunt was probably going to yell at him again.

She opened his door without knocking and just watched him lie in his bed.

“Hello,” he said formally. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Oh get up, dear,” she sighed. “It's only nine o’clock.”

“Don't want to,” he sighed.

“This is just sad,” she grumbled. “I'm kicking you out tonight.”

“What?” He cried. She grabbed the pillow out from under his head. “You're kicking me out? Why?”

“It's only till midnight,” she said. “Honestly. Tonight is prom. I've been assured it's much like Halloween where young people swarm the streets.”

“You said it was a dance,” Eames sighed. He sat up in his bed and glared at his aunt.

“Doesn’t matter. Just go out and make friends. If you're not going to get a job or go to school, I certainly don't want you here all the time. You’re quite annoying, dear.”

Eames made a face. “I can tell you love me by the kind words you have,” he grumbled.

“Yes those were kind,” she agreed. “In my head I was thinking lazy arse.”

She bullied him a bit more before he was able to push her out of his room so he could change. At least he now understood why his barmy aunt was single and was never invited over for Christmas.

 

 

 

Yusuf had nothing to do other than homework so instead he turned on Netflix and flipped between TV shows looking for something to watch. At some point he took a break from scrolling through movie options and put Ray-Jay in the backyard for a break.

Eventually he gave up on Netflix and flipped to a different streaming service for the latest movie release. Nothing excited him there either.

He let the TV remote fall from his hand and was currently lying on his couch, bored.

“Yusuf, did you put your dog out yet, I don't want him peeing in the house again,” his mom called from the kitchen.

“I did ten minutes ago, Mum,” he sighed.

“Really? I don't see him out there.”

Yusuf fell off the couch. “Not again.”

 

 

 

9:45 PM

Eames made it out of his aunt’s house again and took the walk of shame down the Stepford neighborhood. He was not going to lie, all the houses looked the same and he was going to have trouble finding his way back.

He headed towards the shops again just as he did that morning. He didn't know where the school was but once he hit the town, he began to see young people in gowns and tuxedos like it was some pretentious Halloween.

There was a very pretty girl standing outside a restaurant, he thought she might be dressed in a purple gown, but he could really only look at her face. She was by herself on the pavement and Eames felt courage to talk to her.

“Hi,” he said, walking towards her. “You look lovely.”

She glanced at him and scowled. “Beat it.”

“Alright, alright,” he held up his hands defensively and gave her a wide berth on the pavement as he walked around her.

“Beat it,” she cried again as if she thought he would turn around. He spared a single glance over his shoulder and saw a couple kids leave the building and join her.

 

 

 

10:17 PM

Dom and Mal had not once gotten up from their table. Between the kissing and whisperings of sweet nothings at each other, they had watched Arthur and Ariadne dance for a bit. The two seemed to get along and Mal had to suppress a giggle that Arthur had asked her cousin to dance first. Arthur might try to hide it, he might act curmudgeonly or stiff, but he was quite the romantic at heart.

Eventually the two had rejoined them at their table and Ariadne had made a hasty retreat to the bathroom.

“Tonight was everything I could have dreamed for,” Mal said.

“Tonight is going great,” Dom agreed.

Arthur snorted at their side and both glared at him for ruining their moment.

“You couldn't take a bathroom break too?” Dom asked.

“I thought tonight was all about the three of us,” Arthur said with a smirk.

“It was until we found you a date,” Dom said.

“You two haven't even danced once,” he said.

“We’re getting there,” Dom snapped.

Mal was prepared to unload their most effective ammo on Arthur who was smirking at them. She gently grabbed Dom’s face and pulled him into another make out session. She closed her eyes but briefly imagined the look of annoyance and discomfort Arthur might be wearing before thoughts of him drifted completely from her mind.

They made out for a long time and when they finally relaxed into each other, Arthur had gone.

“Maybe he’s right,” she said, cuddled against her love’s side. “We should dance.”

Dom didn't say anything but broke away from her. He stood looking dapper in his suit and extended a hand to Mal in the most gentlemanly fashion she had seen of him.

She took his hand and he led them out to the crowded dance floor.

 

 

 

10:47 PM

They were able to share many slow dances together and when the music sped up, Mal grinded up on him. She wanted him to know that tonight she’d go further. Another slow song was on and she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed on the edge of the dance floor and Mal was able to forget that in a few weeks she would be gone and would no longer feel his embrace.

“Dom,” she said.

“Hm?” His voice was a gentle rumble.

“Je t’aime,” she said.

They swayed longer. Mal didn't need to hear it back but she felt better when he pulled her closer and whispered. “I love you too.”

She smiled widely into his shoulder.

“Guys!”

Mal didn't immediately take notice of the voice as she was too swept up in Dom but the voice grew louder and then she felt a hand in her shoulder. She and Dom broke apart and turned to the voice that had tried to grab their attention and saw Ariadne. She looked upset and a quick glance over her shoulder, Mal realized that Arthur was not in sight.

“Ariadne?” She cried. “Is everything alright?”

“No, I ruined everything,” Ariadne cried out. Mal frowned and wondered if her cousin was in threat of crying. “Is somebody hurt?”

“What happened? Where is Arthur?” Dom asked.

“I don't know. He left,” Ariadne said. Mal and Dom led her from the dance floor to their table and forced Ariadne to sit down.

“Ariadne, calm down,” Dom said. “Why did he leave?”

She lowered her head and Mal felt dread.

“He caught me kissing someone else,” she said shamefully.

“Ariadne!” Mal cried. She loved Ariadne and would always love her no matter what the future held for them but she did smack her on the side of the head.

“Ow,” Ariadne cried.

Dom took a step back from the two women. After what Holly did and now Ariadne, he had a bad feeling about what Arthur might do. Arthur was the type to close the door on love, Dom always thought. Arthur was the type to stay away from fire once he got burned, where Dom imagined himself the kind to rush towards it. He looked at Mal as she cursed in French—beautiful and lovely Mal— and believed it true.

“We have to find him,” he said.

Mal stopped cursing and nodded eagerly. “Oui.”

The three left the gym and Mal shivered. Dom instinctively took his suit jacket off and wrapped it over her shoulders.

Ariadne looked away from them, feeling guilty.

“It happened outside,” she explained. She led the way to where she had been kissing Robert and saw neither hide nor hair of him or his date, and least of all, Arthur. Dom tried to call Arthur but kept getting his voice message.

“We should split up,” Dom said and shut his phone. “We’ll text each other if we find him.”

 

 

 

Dom went to the limo to see if it was still there or if Arthur had asked for a ride back but found the limo parked where it had always been and the driver watching a late night show on a tiny TV.

“Has the other guy in our group been by?” He asked and the driver shook his head though he didn't seem that invested in his surroundings.

Dom decided to start walking to places just off the school grounds and see if Arthur was hiding there.

 

 

 

Mal and Ariadne had paired off. Mal was still mad at her cousin who was trailing behind her.

“I can't believe you,” she said.

“I'm sorry, okay,” Ariadne said. “I feel terrible.”

“You should,” Mal said.

“Arthur's a great guy, but he doesn't…he’s not he one,” Ariadne tried to explain.

“And the man you were kissing was?”

“Maybe,” Ariadne said.

Mal groaned. “I can't believe you. Now you're waxing poetic about amour?”

“I know what I did was terrible, but I thought you, of all people, would understand love,” Ariadne snapped and Mal laughed coldly.

“Love? Who is it? Who is it that has swept up my cruel sarcastic cousin’s heart so quickly?” Mal said cruelly.

Ariadne made a face and tears started to fall.

Mal’s resolve softened—Ariadne was her cousin after all. She reached for her and pulled her close.

“I didn't want to be this,” Ariadne said. “I don't want to be this type of person. I don't know why I did it.”

Mal shushed her and felt her anger seep away.

 

 

 

10:52 PM

A group of girls walked passed Eames giggling and he wasn't sure what he had said that was so funny.

He had finally found the school and there were people everywhere. A few people he had talked to had been nice but strangely suspicious of him. Maybe he shouldn't have winked at their girlfriends. Someone had threatened to punch him at one point.

He was actually being a bad boy, though. He had walked through the car park and saw through an open window, several bottles of unopened champagne. Clearly someone was planning an after party. Eames however couldn't help himself and swiped one.

He considered heading out somewhere private and having the bottle but he saw something streaking through the car park and he didn't want to be drunk when this was apparently still an issue.

Ray-Jay was back.

He couldn't believe he still remembered the dog’s name or that universe saw fit to reunite them, but Eames was a little unhappy with this. He also still had the collar at his home from when he changed clothes. Maybe that other bloke who had claimed to know the owner had been lying after all.

Ray-Jay reached him, jumped at his legs which caused Eames to stumble back and then took off running again. Eames didn’t have to chase after him. The man from earlier who had taken Ray-Jay away had essentially rendered Eames not at all responsible for the dog.

He almost turned and left but the hapless barks of this seemingly homeless dog pulled at Eames’ dog-loving heart, even if the dog was Ray-Jay. Eames turned, bottle of champagne firmly in his grip and bounded after the dog. The dog ran towards the school and soon disappeared around a corner. Eames ran through the stragglers of couples and soon found himself around the backside of the school where things were quieter. There were a few couples making out in the shadows of the school and as he chased the dog towards the sports fields, he caught the sounds of groans and moans and let his dirty mind assume that the couples were getting up to a bit more under the bleachers.

The dog was running towards the woods and Eames closed in on him. It was night time and if Ray-Jay went into the woods, Eames didn’t think he would find him again…until Ray-Jay showed up at the most inopportune time, that is.

Eames almost felt fond of the dog with that. Suddenly he heard a whirring sound cut through the air. He turned around to see what it was and was surprised when something solid hit him in the forehead.

 

 

 

Eames blinked his eyes open warily and found himself staring at the night sky before a blurry face stumbled into his view.

“Hey, sir?” the boy, apparently said.

Eames groaned and after a short bit and much blinking later, his vision cleared up. He saw the boy leaning over him happened to have a nice face. Eames, in spite of himself and his bad luck today, found himself quite taken with him.

“You alright?” He greeted only feeling a bit delusional.

“Am I alright?” The other boy asked. “Are _you alright_? How many fingers am I holding up?”

Eames became quite confused even more than he was by this whole situation. “Three…” He said to placate the other boy. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight at what must have hit him earlier and it looked like a baseball. He grabbed and was almost amazed but not surprised at how hard it was. He was surely going to have a headache.

“Uh, that was me. I hit you. I’m sorry,” The boy said nervously. He glanced at something over his shoulder, though Eames couldn’t see it from this angle.

Though, what he was doing in the middle of the night in his best suit outside with sports gear rather than inside with all the beautiful girls at the dance, had Eames immensely curious. “S’alright, Mate,” he said eagerly and let the boy help him stand. “But bloody hell, can you hit. What were you doing exactly?”

“I was practicing.”

“In the middle of the night? When a dance is going on?” He asked. They boy looked even nicer standing up and Eames could fully take him.

“Eames,” he said feeling the time was right to introduce himself.

“What?” Arthur asked.

“ _Eames_ as in the furniture. It's my name,” Eames said.

The boy took his hand, which was a first out of everyone he met today. Eames thought he had nice hands.

“I’m Arthur.”

“Like King Arthur,” Eames said.

“Are you sure you’re okay.”

“I’m standing and talking, aren’t I?” Eames said, teasingly and smiled wide for the other boy, though…yeah, his head did hurt.

“Neither concludes that you are, but I’ll take it. See you around, Eames.”

“Hold on,” Eames said. “Arthur, Darling, er, has anyone ever told you that…that your hair is lovely.”

“My hair?”

“Yeah, your hair. It uh…does a swell attempt at making your head look less…large.”

“What the hell, Dude?” Arthur snapped.

“I meant that hair cut is rather attractive,” Eames said.

“Well I'm glad my hair is covering my big head and that it's too your liking!” Arthur turned and it looked like he was about to run away.

“Would you bloody wait, you tosser,” Eames cried again. “I'm trying to give you a compliment.”

Arthur gave him a glare. “Well, you suck at it.”

“Sorry. Your heads not big, I don't know why I said it like that,” he said dejectedly. Why did none of his attempts ever work? Why couldn't Americans take compliments without attempting to murder him? “I just wanted you to know that I think you're attractive.”

“Seriously? So you tell me my head is big?” Arthur asked, still unimpressed with him and Eames wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and come out the other end in China. If he ended tonight without anymore bodily harm he’d take his mum’s and aunt’s advice and get a better job or go to Uni.

“Sorry. I’ve been having a bad day,” he shrugged. That guy seemed to give him a reconsidering look before his eyes widened. Eames couldn’t help but feel self conscious of his face with the new way the other boy was looking at him but suddenly he seemed less hostile and more amused.

“You're really bad at this, aren't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Holly is Eames blonde forge. If they ever get into dream share, Holly is there as an inside joke


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The final chapter. Finally the Arthur/Eames goodness!

Saturday, May 26th

11:01 PM

“You're really bad at this, aren't you?”

“Bad at what?” Eames asked alarmed.

“Flirting!” Arthur said. Now that he knew the other wasn't making fun of him, he couldn't quite let go of how flattered he felt.“You are so bad at this.”

“I am not flirting.” Eames said stubbornly. Yes he was. He _so_ was. But he didn't like being teased about it. He scowled at the kid.

“Right, you just told me you found me attractive after you awkwardly backward-complimented me.”

“I was just making an observation. Like talking about the weather.”

Arthur shook his head seeing through the lie. “Does it ever work?”

“Does what?”

“This! Whatever you're doing. Do people actually fall for it?” Arthur asked. He couldn't help but tease Eames further as the other’s face was slowly growing redder and Arthur was finding it increasingly adorable.

“Well, of course it does,” Eames gestured to himself as if no one could say no to him, in spite of today's earlier failures. “It got you to talk to me, didn't it?”

Arthur blushed. “I hardly count,” he said.

“I am attractive,” Eames said. “People do like me.”

Arthur didn’t say anything to that for fear of what might come out of his mouth. He glanced around and saw the small groups of students still loitering around the school. It was getting up in the evening and now was the time for couples to start pairing off and finding dark corners for privacy.

He made a face and saw a few girls sitting outside the school. “Well let's see if your lines work.”

Eames, slightly confused, scrambled to grab his stolen champagne bottle and followed Arthur as he headed back towards the school. Eames fought a blush as his eyes roamed to the other’s bum. His trousers were way too tailored.

Arthur approached a girl who was playing with her mobile and Eames hung back as Arthur gave him a quick glance over his shoulder and then focused his attention on her.

“Hi,” he said.

She glanced up and nodded before turning back to her cell phone.

“So, your hair is nice,” he said.

She glanced up again and then touched her hair which was styled in an up-do. “Thanks, it's hard as a rock right now. The hair stylist emptied an entire can of hair spray on it.”

Arthur nodded eagerly and remembered what Eames had said to him next. “It's doing a great job of hiding your head,” _Was that right? Eames had said something stupid like that._

The girl laughed. “Well, hair is good for that.”

Arthur felt his eyes widened. It did work. He glanced at Eames who was wide-eyed also.

“I'm Clarissa,” she said and held out her hand.

“Arthur,” they shook hands.

“So there's like this after party happening at Nash Young’s lake house, do you want to go with me?” She asked

“Oh um, I, my friend and I…” He gestured to Eames.

The girl looked over Arthur’s shoulder. “Oh…are you two…like, you know, together?”

Arthur blushed and shook his head. “No…we—”

“It's okay. You two are hot. If you want a threesome, we can totally work something out.”

Arthur was speechless having not seeing that left turn coming. “I have to go.”

He turned and began to walk away from her and Eames who was still staring wide eyed.

“Still come to the party,” Clarissa called after him. “It'll be fun.”

 

 

 

Eames had never seen that before. An entire day of hostile responses and this ‘Arthur’ landed them a three-some in one try. He was amazing.

He came back to reality and saw that Arthur was walking away and that Clarissa was giggling where she stood. She smiled at Eames who had moved closer but couldn't formulate words in response to the moves that Arthur just busted out. He smiled widely at the girl who was amused by him more than hostile, made friendly by Arthur’s introduction.

“You better catch up with your boyfriend,” she said and began to walk away.

Eames blinked and nodded then ran after Arthur who was nearly at the car park.

“Arthur, bloody hell, that was amazing,” he said.

Arthur turned towards him. “That's never happened before,” he explained.

“Yeah right, you're amazing at talking to women,” Eames exclaimed excitedly.

“No I'm not,” he said. “And I really only used your lines.”

Eames shook his head. “I’ve never had anyone react like that.”

Arthur shook his head remembering their earlier conversation. The truth won out. “I hadn’t expected her to react like that. Honestly, I’ve been finding myself on the wrong end of the stick when it comes to women.” Actually, just two women.

“Me too…and a dog,” Eames commiserated.

“That's weird,” Arthur said. “Well, see yah.” He began to walk away again and Eames grabbed his arm.

“Would you stop walking away,” he pleaded. “You’re probably one of the coolest people I've met and I don't know anyone else around here. Do you want to exchange numbers?”

Arthur made another face at him.

“I'm not flirting with you,” Eames said, except he _so_ was. “I just meant, it would be nice if we were friends.”

Arthur finally relented and they programmed each other's number into their phones. Eames could now tell his aunt he had at least one friend.

Arthur glanced over his shoulder and then sent Eames a contemplative look. “I'm going back to my ride. Do you want to get some pizza?”

Eames nodded eagerly. Arthur blushed and Eames thought it was adorable.

“Your face looks like it’s on fire,” he said with a smile. “It's adorable.”

Arthur just glared at him. “Is this going to be a thing?”

Eames shrugged. “Sorry, I don't always think when I open my mouth.”

Arthur shook his head and led him to a limo. Eames felt like a king tonight.

 

 

 

11:15 PM

Ariadne had calmed down eventually and the two girls continued in their search onward. Mal hugged Dom’s jacket closer as she missed his arms around her. She could see the couple's pairing off as the evening winded down and she had seen enough movies to believe this was the part where everyone broke away to go to their booked hotel rooms. Part of her had wondered if Dom might plan a night like that but she supposed she would never know.

Ariadne, next to her had been quiet since their moment together. Most likely still unsettled to find her circumstances as such. Ariadne was a nice girl, but Mal could see now that forcing her and Arthur together had been the wrong choice.

Dom had been right to be weary and Mal, the romantic, had thought it was a wonderful idea if Arthur and Ariadne could find love in each other like she did with Dom. She was able to see now that maybe she had liked the idea of Arthur truly being family too much. She shouldn't have forced it and she might have damaged her own relationship with him. Much like Ariadne had made a mistake—she spared a glance for the exhausted girl—she could see the mistake was made because of her.

Had Ariadne not been flirting with a man at that abominable ice cream shop? Had Mal not told her cousin to ignore him and focus on Arthur? She bit her lip in shame.

“Stop it,” Ariadne said.

“Quoi?” Mal said.

“Thinking so hard,” Ariadne said. “You're practically sending me psychic messages, Professor Xavier.”

“Don't call me that,” Mal sighed. Ariadne had shown her the cartoons and she didn't understand why Ariadne would compare her to a bald man.

“I know you're blaming yourself now,” Ariadne sighed. “It's nobody’s fault but mine.”

“I forced it,” Mal said. “Arthur was hurt and didn't want to go to prom, but he did because it was important to me. I shouldn't have rushed him, I—”

“Whoa,” Ariadne cut in. “Hey now, Arthur’s kind of a forceful bitch—”

“Ariadne!?” Mal cried offended.

“I'm not calling him names to rub salt in the wound,” Ariadne explained. “Sheesh. I just meant you couldn't make him do anything he didn't want to…kinda like me.”

Mal shook her head. “I made you come.”

“No, you made me meet him; I chose to come,” she explained. “And even if you want to take blame, I doubt he’d give you any.”

Mal still felt terrible and Ariadne walked faster to remain at her side instead of trailing behind.

“We’ll find him and you’ll see,” Ariadne explained. She was still very nervous for that confrontation but she knew she needed to apologize even if he never forgave her.

The girls eventually made it to the back of the school which was only slightly deserted. There were a few people about and Mal supposed there was even a couple in the throws of sex under the bleachers if the noises were anything to go by, though Arthur was not one of them. However there was a baseball mechanism that she had seen Arthur use at practice making clunking noise from the center of one of the fields. Mal made her way to it and saw that the machine had been left on, yet abandoned. There was even a bat left on one of the bases. This was clearly Arthur’s sport.

“He must have been here,” Mal said. She inspected the machine and found the off switch. The machine calmed down and the night became still again.

“What the hell is this thing,” Ariadne asked.

Mal shrugged, not really understanding American sports.

“I don't really know but it's related to baseball—Arthur’s sport,” she explained as best she could.

“So he was here?” Ariadne said. She's shuffled around the pitcher’s mound. “Do you think he's coming back?” She asked.

Mal shrugged. Had Arthur taken a bathroom break?

“We can wait a bit,” Ariadne suggested. She collapsed on the dirt mound and Mal was horrified.

“You’re dirtying your dress,” she cried.

Ariadne laughed. “Seriously? This dress cost fifty bucks and it's not even a prom dress. Also I probably won't wear it again.”

Mal shook her head and mumbled an insult under her breath. However, ignoring that her dress cost $300 and then some after she had alterations made, she took a seat beside her cousin. Ariadne instantly wrapped an arm around Mal’s shoulders.

“Sorry, I ruined tonight,” she said.

“Enough,” Mal said. “I forgive you. Now you have to apologize to Arthur.”

Ariadne nodded. “I don't suppose he’d forgive me?”

Mal shook her head.

“Man, I really wish I stayed home and played video games instead.”

They didn't talk for a while.

“So who is he?” Mal asked eventually. “I mean it genuinely this time.”

Ariadne sighed.

“His name is Robert Fischer.”

Mal remembered earlier when she had seen them talking. Robert didn't exactly do relationships and she was worried her cousin had been duped.

“Robert?”

“Yes and I know I’ve only just met him, but I swear to god, I felt something,” Ariadne explained.

“Oh, Cherie,” Mal said.

Ariadne sighed and nodded as if understanding something herself. “I probably won't see him again, I know.”

Mal nodded though she was beginning to think of her own impending departure. However unlike Ariadne who was leaving for a different state, Mal was leaving for another country.

 

 

 

Dom had made it back to the school and checked the gym one more time to see if Arthur had returned to look for Mal and him, but the gym had become gradually emptier and he could easily see that Arthur wasn't around. Another glance at his phone showed no new messages for him or from Mal.

Dom glanced at their table and saw that Arthur had left his suit jacket behind. He abandoned it during dancing. Dom made sure to grab that for his friend. Whenever he did see Arthur again, he knew he would want it back.

However holding the jacket in his hands, Dom felt something wasn't right. He patted his pants pockets and realized they were empty. His jacket! He placed _it_ in his jacket pocket and the placed the jacket on Mal. All she had to do was put her hands in his jacket pocket and she would find _it._

 

 

 

Mal and Ariadne were still snuggled out on the baseball field when Mal's purse started to buzz.

“Oh that must be Dom,” she said. She began to search through her purse when Ariadne saw something fall out of Dom’s jacket pocket.

Ariadne picked it up and noticed that it was a black velvet box. She opened it and then immediately shut it. _Holy shit._

 

 

 

11:27 PM

The pizza shop was called Stanley’s Pizzeria and was decked out in Italian colors most proudly. Eames was admittedly surprised that the restaurant was still open this late but Arthur had assured him it was only because of prom night. Eames was still convinced this town just took pizza very seriously. But yes there were people dressed much like Arthur or in gowns in the place eating sad pizza by themselves. He was of the mindset to suggest they go to that party and find Clarissa instead, but Arthur seemed determined to have pizza.

Arthur grabbed them a booth in the far back away from prying eyes, which Eames found curious until Arthur excitedly nodded to the champagne bottle Eames still carried.

“This way no one can see us,” he explained.

“A bit presumptuous, aren't you?” He said though he began to smile.

Arthur just shook his head and teased, “You prefer drinking alone?”

Eames didn't plan to and appropriately hid the bottle under the table while Arthur ordered them a large pizza and two fountain drinks. When they received their paper cups Arthur held them out for Eames to pour the champagne into.

“Tonight, to keeping it classy,” Eames said as he held out his cup in toast. He was after all drinking champagne out of a paper cup with another man in a suit in a pizzeria.

Arthur held his up as well, “To a night filled with tumultuous memories, may they stay in the past.” The clinked their cups and took large sips.

Arthur made a face. Chugging had been a bad decision.

Eames just smirked widely at him and finished his cup. Arthur just gaped at him. Eames poured himself some more.

“I thought we were keeping it classy?” He asked.

“Darling, after the day I had, I need a good drink, something stronger than this at least,” he said.

“How old are you?” Arthur asked suddenly curious.

“Nineteen,” Eames said.

Not 21 like Arthur had vaguely assumed when he saw the bottle. “How did you get the alcohol?”

“Nicked it, didn't I?” He said with wink. “Right out of someone’s car.”

He poured more champagne into Arthur’s cup. He quickly stashed the bottle under the table when their pizza was delivered to the table. Arthur stifled a laugh at what Eames just revealed and when the server left, Arthur leaned forward and whispered, “You stole prom.”

“Not quite, darling,” Eames said and took another large sip. “However, I wish I stole some beer, as well.”

“Most people here drink Budweiser,” Arthur said.

“I'm a connoisseur of beer,” Eames said.

“No you're not,” Arthur said.

“Yes I am,” Eames said loudly.

“You're only 19,” Arthur said.

“I've been drinking for a while, and the age limit is younger in the UK,” he said.

Arthur continued to take sips but he was not familiar with the first hand effects of alcohol and was starting to feel a bit weird, looser, and lightheaded. It wasn't a bad feeling and it was making Eames’ comments seem funnier. Arthur had to catch himself several times smiling at the other man stupidly. Eames had more to drink than him, and yet Arthur was beginning to think he was growing tipsy as well.

He talked more and bit louder but and he kept calling Arthur pet names which was weird and endearing and Arthur was tipsy and allowing it.

“This is the best pizza ever,” Arthur said.

Eames simply nodded though he hadn't processed what Arthur had said. He simply found the other man attractive and he had cheese on the side of his face.

“This place is my favorite place ever,” Arthur gushed. “I do all my stuff here. After school, everyone's here. If I want pizza I come here. I asked a girl out for the first time here…granted that was a mistake. This place has all my firsts.”

“What other firsts?” Eames asked curious.

“Uh…I can't think of anything,” Arthur said. Eames was leaning forward.

“First kiss?”

Arthur's first kiss was spin-the-bottle at Tyler Tucker’s eight grade birthday. His face heated up though.

“No,” he said. Eames reached forward and wiped a bit of melted cheese off his lip and then ate it. Arthur wasn’t sure if he was grossed out or turned on. Another man had never made him feel that way, though Tyler Tucker came quite close with the chaste kiss he gave Arthur at the command of a social game. Arthur decided not to think of it back then, but the feelings had returned and he wondered if this was normal for him and he just never noticed. He blushed at the idea having never explored the idea. But he supposed Eames was quite handsome.

Eames leaned away from him, having satisfied his cheese-that-was-on-Arthur’s-face intake, for the time being (or until there was more) and Arthur took a sip of his champagne and glanced at Eames out of the corner of his eye.

“But I've never made out with anyone,” Arthur said almost bashfully and Eames smirked. “Or had sex.”

 

 

 

Ariadne pocketed the ring and tried to look casual when Mal put her phone away.

“That was Dom,” She said. “He hasn’t had any luck with Arthur. He wants to meet up.”

She sighed and stood up. She wiped the dirt off the back of her dress and Ariadne followed suit.

When they met Dom on the front steps of the school, he was sitting and looking exhausted.

“Hey,” He greeted. Mal kissed his cheek and Ariadne nodded, feeling awkward around him. “Let’s head back to the limo. Maybe he went there.”

In the parking lot that was far emptier than Mal had expected, she was further surprised when the limo was no longer in sight.

“Merde!” She cried and then thought, “He took the limo!”

Dom felt relaxed with that. Arthur hadn’t wondered off on his own but had returned to their ride. He had probably gone home.

“Maybe the driver will come back,” Dom suggested.

Mal shook her head. “It’s almost midnight,” She said. “Then he’s done.”

“Well at least we know Arthur’s safe,” Dom said. Mal nodded.

“True,” she agreed. Dom kissed her cheek.

“Tonight hadn’t gone as we expected,” Dom said and Mal chuckled.

“Well, it’s memorable,” Mal said.

“I’ll call my dad,” Dom said.

“Non,” Mal said. “No, let’s leave parents out of it tonight,” Mal said. “We’ll walk home.”

Dom nodded.

Mal turned to Ariadne and smiled. “Tomorrow, I’ll call Arthur, and you two will talk and you will apologize.”

Ariadne nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Um, I think I’ll find my own way home, though.”

“You don’t know your way around here,” Mal said worried.

“If I get lost, I’ll call you, but I think I want to be alone.”

Mal didn’t look like she agreed with that but nodded anyway. “Text me when you get home and if I’m not there yet.”

Ariadne agreed and Mal hugged her again before turning and walking out of the parking lot.

“Hey Dom,” Dom who hadn’t left yet turned to her, “Here.” She handed him the ring box.

His eyes widened. He took the box and opened it before meeting her eyes.

“Has she seen it yet?”

Ariadne shook her head. “Good luck.”

 

 

 

Arthur couldn't believe what he was doing. Eames had simply raised an eyebrow at his words and Arthur tried to get up sexily and walk to the bathroom under the premise of washing his hands. He glanced behind him at the bathroom door to see Eames eagerly reach into his pocket for his wallet to pay off their bill.

Arthur stared at his reflection. Luckily the bathroom was empty and when Eames appeared in the mirror behind him, Arthur quickly turned around and hesitated at what he should do. Eames reached for him and pulled him closer, which Arthur allowed, surprisingly enjoying the feel and heat of the other’s body. Eames’ lips were soft and eager as their lips met. Eames seemed to know what he was doing, though his previous game said otherwise. Arthur giggled into Eames’ mouth.

“Sorry,” he said with a blush.

“No problem, love,” Eames said and attached his lips to Arthur’s neck. Eames’ hands began to explore Arthur’s hips, squeezing his butt and were pulling their groins close together. Arthur could feel Eames’ erection through their pants. It was a new experience to be pressed against another’s body and one Arthur never expected to have with another man. Arthur lowered his hand so it rested on top of Eames’ jeans where his dick was.

Eames groaned and Arthur felt a bit aroused.

“Oh, darling,” Eames groaned into Arthur’s neck.

Arthur felt courage and began to play with the edge of Eames’ pants before unzipping him.

“Can I touch?” Arthur asked awkwardly and earnestly. Eames nodded and Arthur allowed his hands to reach into Eames underpants and touch Eames’ dick.

“That’s it,” Eames said. His hands moved towards Arthur’s zipper. Arthur felt a bit nervous, embarrassed, and excited all at once.

“Holy fucking shit!” Somebody interrupted loudly. Arthur jumped away from Eames to see another guy staring at them wide eyed from the bathroom entrance.

 

 

 

“I can't believe I just did that,” Arthur said hysterically as they staggered out of the pizzeria.

Eames was still sad about being interrupted but Arthur hadn't told him to fuck off yet which was nice. He liked being around Arthur. He reached out to Arthur and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulling Arthur into his space.

“That guy’s face! I think we ruined pizza for him,” Arthur said.

“Darling, you couldn't ruin anything,” Eames said. They crawled back into the limo.

“Shit, we left the bottle behind,” Arthur complained.

“Forget about it, you’re already tipsy,” Eames said.

“So are you, beer-boy,” Arthur said. “Where should we go next?”

Eames privately lit up that Arthur still wanted him around. “We should go to that party,” He said eagerly.

Arthur made a face.

“Oh come on, Arthur,” He pleaded. He tugged on Arthur’s arm and the other fell into his side. “They’ll probably have more alcohol there.”

Arthur grumbled. “Alright, hold on.” He crawled towards the front of the limo and took out his phone. He fiddled with it before giving an address to the limo driver.

“It’s almost midnight,” Eames could hear the driver say.

“Okay, just drop us off there, we’ll find our own way home,” Arthur said. He slid the window closed and crawled back to Eames side.

 

 

 

Sunday, May 27th

Midnight

Ariadne sat on the curb for the past few minutes after Mal and Dom had left. Since the search for Arthur was off, she felt it was time to leave Mal and Dom alone for the rest of the evening, especially after she found the ring box. She wondered if Dom would do it tonight. She wondered what Mal would say.

Who was she kidding; she already knew the answer to that. Mal would say yes. She might've given Ariadne a hard time about love, but she most certainly believed in it. Ariadne, meanwhile, felt simply like a fool.

Prom was now officially over. The parking lot was now more crowded than ever. Kids making out in the woods or fields were returning, their dresses dirty, suits rumpled and lips swollen. Cars were leaving.

She had taken to people watching as cars filed out and the parking lot was growing emptier.

“Hey.”

She glanced up and saw Robert of all people standing before her.

“Robert?” She asked. He sat on the curb beside her.

“Surprised you’re still here,” He glanced at his watch.

“Yeah, I don’t really want to go home and wallow in my thoughts,” She shrugged. “I really messed up today.”

“I’m sorry,” He said. He sighed heavily.

She spared him a glanced and lowered her head. “Not your fault, you didn’t know.”

“It’s not like I came here alone, either,” He said.

“It feels terrible, doesn’t it?” She asked. “You have no idea how much I regret coming outside into the fresh air to interact with people right now. Online relationships are easier.”

“Holly ripped my head off,” He said. “She swears like a trucker, and she threw her shoe at me.”

“Wow, I wish I had seen that,” Ariadne said. She gave him a weak smile.

“It was like watching a volcano erupt,” Robert explained. “She was red—purple in the face. And she spat everywhere.”

“Well, you deserved it,” she said.

“What about you? How did he…react?”

Ariadne made a face. “I haven't seen him since. I spent the rest of the night looking for him but he ditched out, not that I blame him.”

“Lucky,” Robert said.

“Not really,” Ariadne said. “I'm still going to talk to him. He was a good guy and one of my cousin’s closest friends. I owe it to say something to him before I leave.”

“Leave?”

Ariadne sent Robert a sad look. “I go back to Maine tomorrow.”

Robert’s eyes widened. “I meet the perfect girl and I only get one night with her.”

“And what a disastrous night it's been,” Ariadne said. She reached out and touched Robert’s arm.

He grabbed her hand and cradled it in his own. “It doesn't have to end just yet,” he said eagerly, “Unless you have to head home.”

Ariadne shook her head. “I can swing a few more hours before I crash.”

Robert nodded and stood up taking her with him. “My friend is throwing a get together in his lake cabin,” Robert said. “It should be fun, right?”

Ariadne nodded. “As long as they have soda or red bull, I'm good.”

 

 

 

12:22 AM

Arthur and Eames were dropped off at the end of tiny road winding deep into the woods. Their driver couldn’t go further as he would have had a hard time turning around. This was where they said goodbye to their patient driver for tonight, for forever—Arthur was almost sad but it could have been the alcohol talking. Fortunately, there were rows of cars parked halfway off the road and the further they walked, the louder the noise of people and music became.

Eventually they stumbled upon a cabin with people everywhere and Eames became excited at all the people. Some were still in their formal wear, some had changed into comfortable wear and some people, Eames pondered, looked way too old to even be here. He felt less creepy knowing he wasn’t the oldest person in the room.

“Let's party, darling,” Eames said over the music. Arthur nodded, and let Eames take the lead into the cabin. Arthur’s eyes fell on the counter where there were polo cups and a keg on the floor. Arthur pointed it out to Eames.

“I need a drink,” Eames said. “That champagne didn't do it for me.”

Arthur blushed but nodded eagerly. He was tipsy and he suspected that Eames was a bit tipsy as well, but didn't stop Eames for heading off to the kitchen.

“How is the beer?” He asked.

Eames shrugged, “Passable.”

“Let me try,” Eames gave him his cup and poured another for himself.

Arthur made a face. The beer was softer than the champagne and…more yeasty? “This is kind of gross.” He said.

“Beer grows on you, but this tastes like piss,” Eames continued to drink. He gave Arthur a toothy but fond smile.

Arthur liked Eames’ smile in spite of himself. Eames was a weirdo by Arthur’s standards and yet here they were in a party Arthur normally wouldn't have dared attend, especially Nash’s party—who was Robert’s best friend—and Arthur was admiring the other’s toothy smile.

Arthur leaned forward and tried to kiss Eames which was a bit awkward as the other wasn't expecting it and had still been smiling. Eames, however, got the message and the solo cup disappeared from his hands, of which proceeded to move to Arthur’s hips and backside again.

“You are killing me, Arthur,” Eames moaned into his mouth.

“Don't die, you're no use to me dead,” Arthur teased. They kissed again but the crowdedness of the place caused people to bump into them on their quest for beer. “This is not a good place for kisses,” Arthur complained.

Eames, who still had his arms wrapped around Arthur, looked around the lake house and saw a hallway that might have some bedrooms.

“Hey, let’s see if we might find a more private place,” he suggested and nodded to the hallway.

“That's a great idea because I really need to pee,” Arthur said. “I didn't actually go in the last bathroom.”

The two headed down the hallway. There was a line for what could only be the bathroom which Arthur eagerly joined. Eames went ahead and checked the bedrooms which were horrifyingly occupied. Did no one know how to use locks?

With no luck he returned to Arthur’s side who stood next for the bathroom.

“We can always make out on the porch?” Arthur suggested. “Fresh air would be nice.”

Eames agreed though a part of him really wanted to make out with Arthur on a bed. He let that thought go as it wasn't feasible at the moment but the thought of making out with Arthur under the moonlight with the lake glittering behind him was a desirable one. He felt a bit hard in his pants. He blushed and angled away from Arthur, mortified that Arthur would think him a freak for being this eager.

Arthur thankfully didn't notice and soon disappeared into the bathroom.

 

 

 

Arthur stared at his reflection and while he was still wearing his nice suit, he looked like a mess. He ran a hand through his once nicely gelled hair. It was already falling apart as the evening wore on. His jacket was dirty now and he might have some pizza stains on his vest. As he tried to clean himself up a bit he couldn't help but wonder what Eames found so attractive about him. He wasn't anything special. He had essentially been ditched twice in one day by two different girls and yet somehow Eames was sticking around.

Arthur didn't know at what point he began to seriously consider Eames. He had already made out with him twice. Arthur had never been to forward, which amazed him since he had never given men a thought but Eames was kind of special. He blushed at the thought.

When he left the bathroom he was surprised that Eames wasn't there. Maybe he did grab a room. He was about to explore the next room when he heard a familiar voice from behind.

 

 

 

The party was in full swing when Robert and Ariadne arrived. They were able to bum a ride from another group of students and it was amazing how everyone managed to stay awake to be partying still.

Robert was immediately accosted by a drunken loud man who Robert greeted as Nash.

“Is this Holly, cuz she looks different when I'm drunk,” he said to her as greeting.

Ariadne glared at him and crossed her arms uncomfortably. Robert pushed him away and she could now see the place. In the kitchen she could see a keg and as her eyes roamed over the crowd, they landed on Arthur who was staring at her wide eyed.

 

 

 

Arthur was frozen to the spot and from the looks of it, so was Ariadne. No matter their positions from opposite sides of the room and the swarms of people between them, there she was in his line of vision. He still found her beautiful in spite of himself.

Arthur was impressed when Ariadne began to push her way across the room towards him but lasted only a few moments until she stood before him and he remembered what happened between them. She had come here with Robert also.

He felt the bitter sting hit him again and he had to look away. His shoes became the most interesting thing in the room.

“Arthur,” she said when the silence stretched a little too long without either greeting the other.

“I should go,” he said.

“Wait, Arthur,” she said. “I don't want us to leave it on this.”

He glared at her. “What did you expect?” Beyond her, he could see Robert was watching them. Arthur glanced away, not sure he could handle this confrontation. Ariadne glanced over and then turned back to Arthur.

“Hey, let’s take a walk,” She offered. She made a shooing motion at Robert and he stayed away.

Arthur agreed, though he couldn’t say why. He followed her lead as she pushed through the crowd. Robert thankfully didn’t join them, clearly at Ariadne’s demand. She clearly had a way with boys and Arthur might still be under her spell.

They reached the porch where the music was less overwhelming. Arthur instantly walked to the end where there were less people who could overhear what might be the worst conversation in his life.

"This is a weird place to run into each other," she said earnestly. "Despite meeting for a dance, you don't strike me as the party type."

But Arthur wasn't in the forgiving mood and scowled.

"Of course you would show up with him," he said.

She lowered her head in an unfamiliar act of contrition. Truth be told, in the one day he had known her, he hadn't expected her to be the embarrassed and apologetic type. "I didn't think I'd see you again tonight," by way of explanation.

Arthur wished he had pushed to be taken home when Eames suggested the party. Damn his new weird friend who was missing. Damn him.

"Let's just get this over with. Say what you want to say," he said.

She sighed and fidgeted, which was still weird to see. But then again, he had acknowledged earlier, he had only known her for a day at the very least. He didn't even know her last name. He felt his grip on his anger lighten a bit. She was really a stranger to him and he hardly knew her, which was unlike Holly. He hoped she wasn't here also. He couldn't handle running into her for a third time.

"Arthur, I just really want to say I'm sorry. I am so sorry," she said. "I don't know what came over me, but I really didn't want to hurt you. I feel absolutely awful. I am the worse. I did exactly what that other girl did and I'm no better." She was crying now and Arthur felt panic at not knowing what to do when a person was crying. "I know you won't forgive me..."

Arthur's image of her was shattered even when his brain was blue-screening at the emotions she was displaying. It wasn't so much the words but just that she felt something about the situation. It also made Arthur feel like a jerk though he didn't think he had done anything wrong, he still felt bad that she felt driven tears. He awkwardly reached forward and pulled her into a hug. The girl who had accused him of being boring with his Xbox name, told him she wasn't impressed with limos, abandoned him at prom for another guy, and had essentially seemed so out of reach even when they had been together was crying before him. She didn't wrap her arms around him but tried to wipe the tears for her eyes.

She looked up at him and he nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Okay. I can forgive you."

"Really? You can? You do?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm still really bitter, and pissed off," he said. "It's a pretty shitty thing to do...after someone else practically did the exact same thing already, but....I don't know. It's hurts, but I'm okay." He was. He would live. He would continue to hate Robert, but to not hate him was asking too much at this point. He pulled away from Ariadne and chuckled nervously. He ran a hand through his hair. "So that's that."

She smiled wildly at him. "Thank you."

"I guess I can let you go back to....Robert," he said.

She nodded her head slowly. "Can I ask..." She became unsure but he nodded his head in continuance. "What are you doing here? Are Mal and Cobb here too?"

He shrugged. He hadn't seen them since Ariadne disappeared for the longest bathroom break ever, and they had been making out and ignoring him.

"No, I came here with someone else," he shrugged.

"Oh, well," she nodded, "Well I guess I'll leave you to it then. Have fun."

 

 

 

Eames hadn’t disappeared into thin air. Oh no. He ran into Clarissa. The thirsty-arse girl who Arthur had seduced at prom. She was drunk now and when she had recognized Eames waiting for Arthur who was still on the toilet, she had latched onto him.

“Where's your cute _friend_?” She asked with a wink.

“Er,” Eames always had trouble thinking when girls winked at him. “He’s in the toilet.”

Her face grew wide.

“Are you British, oh my god, that is so hot,” she said. “What's your name again?”

“Eames,” he said with a shrug and a small blush. He wondered what was taking Arthur so long.

“Your accent is the sexiest thing ever,” she gushed and dug her nails into his arm. “You have to meet my friends. They love accents, Emmet.”

“Eames.”

“Uhuh,” she said. She led him across the room. Far away from the toilet where Arthur was apparently holed up towards a group girls. Eames had a dream like this once. It was a good dream, but it didn't have Arthur in the toilet and Eames wanted him right now. Clarissa was…not what he wanted he concretely recognized. No threesomes, no girl all on her own, just Arthur who was nice and adorable and clearly interested in Eames as well.

“Guys, this is…. _Eames_ ,” she made an exaggerated impressed look at her friends. “He's from somewhere in Great Britain.”

The girls oohed and introduced themselves. Eames was a bit overwhelmed and uncomfortable that he couldn’t really remember them all.

The girls talked at him and then asked him a few questions which he answered dutifully and enticed giggles from the girls. He looked awkwardly around the cabin and happenstance to see Arthur outside pulling a girl into his arms.

He felt his eyebrows raise and jealousy take over. He glanced at the girls and tried to make his excuses to leave but Clarissa wasn't having it.

“Eames, babe, don't leave,” she pressed up against him again.

“I err…I my friend,” he tried to talk but she pulled him into a kiss.

Eames head exploded and then he pulled away. “No. I have to go.” He ripped his arm away from her and as he tried to push his way to the crowd towards the entrance he overheard the girl yell to her friends, “forget him, he's gay.”

He shrugged and made it to the door. Arthur and the girl were no longer hugging but they did seem still way too familiar with each other. He moved towards them and threw an arm over Arthur’s shoulder.

“…Have fun…” The girl gave him a wide eyed startled look and Arthur gave him a startled one not having noticed his arrival.

“Eames?” He said surprised.

“Hey, love,” he kissed Arthur on the lips and glanced at Ariadne who looked like she was going to die…or explode.

“Uh…Ariadne, this is Eames, and this is Ariadne,” he said embarrassed but happy that Eames was here. He sent Ariadne a nervous glance but her reaction wasn't negative.

“Uh, hi,” she said. He nodded and shook her hand. She stared at him wide eyed before snapping her attention to Arthur and smiled. “I guess I'll go now. Bye, Arthur.”

He nodded and she disappeared back into the cabin.

“Who was that?” Eames asked.

“Just someone I know,” Arthur said evasively. He smiled at Eames. “Where were you by the way?”

“I was getting mauled by Clarissa?”

“Who?”

Eames was pleased that Arthur looked jealous now. He kissed Arthur again.

“Three-way girl. She is a nutter, I tell you,” he said. “I ditched her to look for you.”

“Good,” Arthur said and then smiled coyly. “I don't want a three-way.”

 

 

 

1:15 AM

Mal left Ariadne behind at the school, hand clasped firmly in Dom’s grip as he led her along for a midnight stroll. The evening had winded down in a big way and now the two were alone and away from the crazy kinetic energy of prom. All in all, Mal’s penultimate American high school experience delivered in the drama; there had been romance, angst, tears and forgiveness. Maybe she could sell her story to Hollywood and stay. Next to scratch off her high school experience list would be graduation which she dreaded.

Dom walked her home but they ended up sitting in her backyard on the swinging chair. Her house was dark and she was thankful that her host-mother hadn’t stayed up. Mal and she were the sort to gossip, mostly because Mal could see herself growing up to be like a ‘Diana’ and so encouraged her behavior, but tonight wasn't over yet.

“Despite the disaster that was Ariadne and Arthur, I did enjoy tonight,” she said. He had an arm wrapped around her. “I thought after this, I would always be able to cherish my memories, but I don't want this to ever end.”

“I don't either,” he agreed.

“I will try to apply to a university here and we can Skype each other all summer,” Mal said. She just hoped he didn't forget her as the passage of time could do so much damage.

“We can do that,” Dom agreed. “Though, hopefully only for a short time before we see each other again.”

“What are you thinking?”

“There’s always college,” He said and she nodded. They had discussed college many times in the past. Both had liked the idea of a west coast school, neither having visited that part of the country, also Dom liked the idea of living on the beach. Mal would live anywhere with him as long as it meant they had each other. “And there’s always…” He got off the bench and kneeled before her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. Mal felt her eyes widen and her heart beat faster. “…Forever. Mal, will you marry me?”

“Dom?” She cried out. “You're serious?”

He nodded.

“Yes, yes!” She cried out, not caring if she woke up her host family or her neighbors. Better she did so could share the news that the love of her life just proposed to her.

Dom sighed in relief. He plucked the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. He kissed her deeply and she giggled delirious with excitement and sleep.

“I hope you’re proposing because you do want to marry me and not because you just want to keep me around longer.”

“Don’t even joke about it,” He said. “I had this ring for months. I want you to be my wife.”

“I want you as my husband,” She said. “Mon Dieu. This is real. I have to call my parents. I have to call Ariadne…there’s so much to plan! We’re getting married.”

“Ariadne already knows,” Dom said. “She saw the ring box, but everything else, let’s talk about this tomorrow. Tonight, let’s just bask in this.”

Mal jumped from the swing and couldn’t seem to sit still. She danced in place energetically before embracing Dom again.

“This was exactly what I wanted, this memory,” She said. “I will always remember tonight.”

 

 

 

Eames and Arthur could no longer stand to be in the crowded cabin and instead stumbled towards the trees. Once they could no longer see the cabin, Eames turned to Arthur and started to kiss him excitedly, much like they had in the cabin and Stanley’s Pizzeria’s bathroom. Arthur who was no longer shy as he had been in the beginning practically knocked Eames over and both of them stumbled to the dirt.

Eames gave a quick grunt as Arthur fell on top of him.

“Excited?” He asked smugly.

Arthur responded by unbuttoning Eames’ shirt.

“I take that as a yes,” Eames said but Arthur’s mouth was back on his. As they kissed, Arthur began to slide his jacket off and Eames nearly ripped his vest in two trying to make the layers between them as few as possible.

“Your turn,” Arthur said as he began to unbutton his shirt.

“As you wish,” Eames said smugly and pulled his shirt over his head. He threw it into the bush behind them and Arthur laughed a bit nervously as he was exposed to Eames’ chest. Eames wasn't the biggest of guys, but he was in shape.

Suddenly, Arthur was pushed onto his back and Eames crawled on top of him. He unzipped his pants and Arthur copied him, both shimmying out of them. When both were naked the touching resumed.

“I’ve never done this before,” Arthur said.

“Me neither,” Eames said, “At least, not with a guy.”

“Oh,” Arthur felt a bit deterred but still hard. “So….what do we do?”

Eames may not be experienced in this department; he had seen a lot of porn and had heard stories from the other boys at his school.

“Alright,” Eames said. “Relax. I’m going to…”

He spat in his hand and rubbed it on his dick.

Arthur made a face.

“It’s going to hurt otherwise,” Eames said apologetically. Arthur nodded and Eames continued to roughly lube up his cock. Arthur rolled on top of him and Eames became excited at thought of getting ridden…but there was one little problem.

“No, no, no,” he cried. “I can't get it up!”

“What?” Arthur cried.

“I'm too drunk!” Eames groaned. “I'm too drunk. I'm arsed over tits.”

“I don't even know what that means,” Arthur groaned. _Neither of them had ‘tits’._ “Get hard again,” he threw some leaves over Eames face.

“What are you doing, darling?” Eames asked as he let Arthur attempt to bury him, too surprised to stop him.

“Think of nature, primal cave man,” Arthur threw more leaves.

“Not really helping but I appreciate it,” he said and tried to blow a leaf off his face.

Arthur stopped throwing leaves on him and settled halfway on his chest. “Is it me?”

“No way,” Eames said earnestly and pulled Arthur down so he was lying on top of Eames. “I am truly too drunk to fuck.”

“Probably just as well,” Arthur sighed.

“Don’t say that,” Eames moaned. “This is clearly the worst thing ever to happen to me.”

Arthur patted him down there and blushed. “We can try again, right.”

“Most definitely.”

They laid atop each other, half dressed in the dirt and Arthur knew he should be embarrassed. He had always been well-put together and if someone were to stumble upon them like this, he would probably die of embarrassment, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

He leaned up and looked at Eames who was staring upwards at the tree branches, clearly still in agony that he wasn't going to have sex tonight.

“This is nice too,” Arthur said.

Eames flattened his chin to his chest and smiled fondly at Arthur. He let one of his hands begin to graze Arthur’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it is. I'm really happy you hit me with your baseball,” he said.

Arthur laughed. “Sorry about that.”

“Enough of that. Just told you I was happy,” he said. “I could still be chasing a dog instead of lying naked with you in the woods.”

“Yeah, except I'm gonna get dressed.”

Eames whined like a drunken child as Arthur scrambled quickly into his clothes, but he immediately returned to Eames arms, who didn't seem to mind his own naked state. They stayed in each other's arms until sleep finally over took them.

 

 

 

10:34 AM

Arthur blinked. The sun was shining down on him and he only wanted to sleep. However, the sunlight brought awareness which in turn brought around the realization that he wasn't in his bed and that he had a pounding headache. Arthur opened his eyes and saw nothing but trees. He looked down and realized he was lying half on top of another boy who was missing his pants and underwear.

He blushed and looked away. He himself still had his pants on but they were on backwards. Memories of last night flooded his mind and he remembered drinking and making out with Eames. He glanced at the other who looked very attractive in his sleep.

With his memories, he did take comfort that they had not succeeded in sex. As much as Arthur wanted it drunk last night, he was sober now and didn't want his first time to be in the woods. He crawled off the other and reached for his phone which was still in his pants pocket and saw that he had several voice mails and texts.

_Arthur where are you?_

_Call me, pls_

_Call me!_

All were various texts from Mal and Dom and Arthur felt a bit guilty at ignoring them all night. When he listened to their voice mails he could hear the concern from his two friends which made him feel even worse.

There was a cracking of a branch behind them and Arthur jumped, afraid someone would walk upon them in such an undressed state but Eames groaned and rolled over closer to Arthur, his pasty-white butt exposed. Arthur relaxed but jumped again when his phone rang loudly.

“Shit,” he whispered harshly. He answered right away.

“Arthur? Where the hell are you?” It was his mother.

“I'm uh…” He couldn't very well say the woods now could he. “I'm at Nash’s lake house.”

“Nash?” She asked. “Who is that? I don't know him.”

“He’s a kid from school, he threw an after party, Mom,” he explained.

“Arthur you should have called us. Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?” She went into full blown mother mode. “You wouldn't answer your phone last night; we thought something had happened to you. We almost called the police.”

“Mom, I'm sorry,” he said. “I won't let that happen again, I promise.”

“You’re still grounded,” she said. “Come home, now.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said dutifully. He hung up and sighed. He looked over at Eames who had woken up and was looking at him with very red cheeks. “Morning,” Arthur greeted.

“Morn—” Eames didn't get to complete his greeting as out from the bush that had caught Arthur's attention earlier came a tiny but focused dog. It ran at Eames and bit his exposed butt before running in the opposite direction.

“Holy shit,” Arthur cried and Eames let out a loud yelp. “What the hell was that?”

“That stupid dog,” Eames said as he rubbed his ass cheek. The bite wasn't deep and hadn't broken the skin, but Arthur conceded it was more startling than anything, though Eames seemed familiar with the dog.

As Eames was distracted, Arthur began to gather their clothes and get dressed properly.

“Last night was a bit of a dud,” Eames said when Arthur passed him his clothes.

Arthur stiffened. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Eames blushed, “I was completely arseholed last night. I shouldn't have drank so much. If I didn't leave you with too much of a bad impression, I'd like to…see you again.”

Arthur frowned. “Like a booty call?”

“I mean like friends or boyfriends…”

Arthur stared at Eames.

“I mean if you don't want to—”

“I do,” Arthur said. “But I just got kinda grounded.”

“How long?”

“Most likely a week,” Arthur explained.

“Can I still call you?”

Arthur nodded knowing his parents wouldn't take away his phone or his laptop too worried he would get kidnapped or not get his homework done.

Holding hands, they both made the walk back to the cabin. There were still cars along the drive as it seemed most people spent the night.

“Arthur!” Someone called from the cabin. Arthur and Eames turned and saw Ariadne and Robert standing outside the door. “Are you two heading home?”

Arthur shrugged. “We have to figure out a ride first.”

Ariadne looked at Robert who stiffly shrugged. “We were going to call a cab. Want to join.”

Eames turned to Arthur, “Cheaper that way.”

Arthur sighed and agreed. “Sure.”

The four unlikely cab companions found themselves squeezed into the back and awkward silence reigned over them. Eames was staring out the window and Arthur down at his knees. Ariadne was looking between Arthur and Robert, and Robert was staring at Eames in recognition.

Eames glanced at him and winked, which caused Robert to scowl.

“You!”

Arthur and Ariadne were startled and gave Robert a questioning glance.

“Me!” Eames responded.

“You’re the dog thief,” Robert snapped. He turned to Ariadne and explained. “I caught him trying to run off with my friend’s dog.”

“Not this again, Mate,” Eames sighed. “Its hardly called kidnapping when this dog won’t leave me alone.”

“Is this the dog that bit you this morning?” Arthur asked and Eames nodded.

“What?” Robert asked.

“What’s going on?” Ariadne asked. “You got bit by a dog?”

“On the ass,” Arthur explained.

“Scarred up my beautiful arse,” Eames pouted.

“Wait, Ray-Jay?” Robert asked. “No, I returned him to Yusuf.”

“Well, he didn’t stay,” Eames said. “He was at prom last night and again at the cabin this morning.”

“I saw a dog,” Arthur chimed in support.

Robert shook his head and Eames turned towards the window in dismissal of the other him. They continued in a tense silence before Eames gasped and pressed his face against the window to get a clearer view of what he must've seen.

“Pull over, mate.” He cried at the cab driver. “Ridiculous timing. I can't believe it.”

“What now?” Robert sighed. Arthur glared at him and then sent a questioning look at Eames.

“What is it?”

Eames popped out of the car ran into the woods though not too deeply as he suddenly returned carrying the same dog that had bit him this morning.

“No way!” Robert cried. “Seriously? Yusuf needs a better fence.”

“Lets return him for the final time,” Eames said.

Robert nodded and passed the new directions to the cab driver.

“That dog aint shitting in my car,” The driver snapped.

Robert rolled his eyes, “If he does, I’ll pay for the cleaning.”

The cab driver accepted with an ungraceful grunt but continued driving. Eames passed the dog off to Robert and the dog appeared all the more sweeter.

“What is this weird relationship with you and that dog?” Arthur said quietly as he leaned into Eames.

Eames shrugged. “My animal attraction.”

“Should I be jealous?”

“No, Love,” Eames pecked him on the lips. “He might have gone further than you last night, but I think I’ll enjoy it with you more.”

Arthur laughed. With Ray-Jay now in the car, the ride to their homes was more pleasant. The first stop was Yusuf’s home, who Arthur recognized as the smartest kid in his chemistry class. Eames and Robert both stepped out of the cab to return Ray-Jay and paused to talk a bit longer. Arthur watched Eames shake hands with Yusuf.

“I think they might end up good friends,” Ariadne said. She had been watching them too.

“That’s going to be weird,” He said.

“Or a good Hollywood movie waiting to happen.”

“I think it’s a better pitch for reality TV,” He said.

“Lets not get me started on reality TV again,” Ariadne said.

“Simon Cowell can host our look back episode,” He said with a smile.

Ariadne smiled widely back. The tension between them finally broken.

“Look, about our console war,” She said. “I want to offer an olive branch.”

“What do you have in mind?” He asked.

“I can’t do the game-fest you suggested earlier, since I leave today, but PC is Switzerland.”

He laughed. “Okay.”

“I’ve been playing a game, its single player and its still in early access, but its called Darkest Dungeon and I’m obsessed. I thought, maybe you could play it and we could talk about it…maybe connect on steam?”

At Arthur's interested look, Ariadne quickly delved into Darkest Dungeon and the two became completely enraptured by video game talk when Eames and Robert returned. The two boys shared a look realizing the threat wasn’t each other, but video games.

 

 

 

Noon

“Hello?” Eames said as he walked into his aunt’s home.

“In the kitchen, dear,” his aunt responded. “You’re looking awfully proud of yourself,” she said upon looking up from her crossword puzzle and toast. “And you didn't come home last night…”

“Never mind that,” he said. “I spent all last night thinking about my future, you know?” He said.

She laughed at him, “Sure.”

“I did,” he said, affronted. His aunt was always so mean to him. “So listen, I’ve been thinking that maybe it's about time I considered Uni.”

She gave him a strange look. “Truly?”

“Yeah,” he said.

“I hesitate to ask what brought this on, but I'm just happy it's happening.”

He thought of Arthur with his adorable dimples and figured it couldn't hurt to hang around. He knew his wait to apply to more schooling, let alone his grades wouldn't be enough to get him into any of Arthur’s dream schools, but Arthur still had another year to go of high school and Eames could work up his transcript at a local school in the meantime.

“I told you, I thought about this all night,” he said. He grabbed her last piece of toast and turned to run up the stairs to his room.

 

 

 

Arthur's parents were both waiting for him when he returned home. He knew he looked dirt-stained and his parents’ faces grew more irritated. They yelled at him and the expected punishment was doled out. Arthur lost afternoon and weekend privileges till the end of the school year which was next month. He hadn’t given Eames’ sudden appearance much questioning but with this punishment, he hoped the other boy was around when his grounding was lifted. However, his parents did not revoke his technology privileges as he expected.

When he was ordered to his room, he shot a quick text to Mal and Dom to apologize for not responding to them last night. Dom sent him a quick test calling him a dick and then asking him to come out to Stanley’s, which he would have to deny.

Mal however called.

“Arthur?” Mal said. “Mon Cher, what happened to you last night?”

“Sorry I ran off, prom was beginning to make me feel claustrophobic,” he said.

“I'm sorry, Arthur,” Mal apologized.

“Mal, don't worry about it,” Arthur said, not wanting Mal to be upset, especially when a million things happened since then. “It wasn’t your fault and Ariadne and I already talked. We reached an understanding last night.”

“Really?” She asked impressed.

“Yeah, actually, the night ended up not being so bad,” he thought of Eames.

“That's good. My night ended up being magical,” she declared. “Let’s share everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
